Sí acepto
by apauletta
Summary: Por fin se llevará a cabo una de las bodas más esperadas la de Renji y la de Rukia...esperen...se escuchan las campanas  RenrukiIchihimeIshitatsu,Por favor si pueden leer Plan C antes estaría increíble porque esta muy ligada si no tratare de que entiend
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo... ya ando de regreso... lo siento es que los extraño mucho mucho *w***

**Bueno en un inicio esta historia iba a ser enfocada sólo en Rukia y Renji... pero ya saben lo que es la obseción y el Ichihime no me deja en paz... en Espero poder seguir bien con la línea Renruki... si no... bueno una disculpa adelantada pero aún así espero que la disfruten!  
**

**P.D. si no han leído Plan C les recomiedo que lo hagan antes, pues está muy ligada a la historia, de todas formas voy a tratar de que todos le entiendan aunque no hayan leido la primera...  
**

**Disclaimer esta obra es mia pero los personajes de bleach no...  
**

* * *

-No puedo creer como es que el loco del sombrero nos mandara a este lugar para entrenar… de verdad que no lo entiendo.- se quejaba amargamente Ichigo.

-Ya cállate y hazlo lo mejor que puedas, es sólo mientras arregla su tienda para luego seguir entrenando.- lo regañaba Renji

-Te juro que no se como es que pudiste cargarte a una tarea tan grande… con el humor que se carga tu noviecita…- decía Ichigo mientras hacía un poco de ejercicio de caminadora junto con Renji en el gimnasio. –Ja ja ja digo sólo cierra la boca porque se te está cayendo la baba.- bromeaba a su amigo.

-ja ja ja…Ichigo ya te veré con Inoue…créeme van a estar peor…conociéndola y conociéndote…- le contestó el pelirrojo mientras con una toalla se limpiaba un poco el sudor.

-Posiblemente…- se rió un poco el shinigami sustituto.

-Por cierto…¿cómo van con eso?..- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Bien… Ishida ya lo hizo… yo no estoy muy seguro de que ella quiera.- dijo el pelinaranja mientras terminaba su rutina y se acercaba a su amigo para tomar un poco de agua.

-No te preocupes por eso… sólo compórtate y verás como acepta.- lo animó. –puffff… ya báñate que hueles realmente muy mal.- le dijo mientras se tapaba la nariz.

-Cállate cara de mandril, que tu hueles peor.- se defendió Ichigo, y así los dos se fueron a las regaderas para tomar una ducha y luego ir a ver a sus respectivas novias.

Mientras tanto las chicas….

-Kuchiki san… ya viste este…. Está muy lindo.- dijo muy emocionada Orihime mientras le enseñaba a la pelinegra un vestido.

-Ohhhh tienes razón Orihime está muy lindo, bien hecho.- la felicitó Tatsuki mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amiga.

-Bien me lo probaré también- dijo Rukia tomando el vestido. – Disculpe… ¿me puede traer este modelo en mi talla por favor?- le pidió a la vendedora.

-Señorita, me temo que no sólo tengo esa talla.- dijo la vendedora en forma de disculpa.

-Bien, entonces… pruébatelo Orihime, si me gusta en ti entonces le diré a Nii sama que lo mande a hacer en mi talla para poder probármelo.- le ordenó a la pelinaranja en forma "amable".

-Pero Kuchiki san, a mi no se me va a ver igual que a ti…- dijo tímidamente la pelinaranja.

-Es muy buena idea Rukia…- dijo Tatsuki antes de que su amiga pudiera quejarse más.

-Tu también Tatsuki, pruébate estos vestidos… después de todo no acabaremos con tanto para probar si lo hago yo sola.-

Las tres amigas entraron al probador y cuando salieron…

-Señoritas se les ven muy bien…- dijo la vendedora con ojos de fascinación. -¿se casan las tres?...ohhh pero que suerte que siendo amigas se casen al mismo tiempo.-

-N-no no nada de eso.- negó Inoue con las manos y de forma nerviosa. –Sólo se casa una.- añadió con una pequeña risita viendo a Rukia.

-Sí, por el momento sólo me caso yo…- dijo Rukia mientras se veía en el espejo.

-Orihime…se te ve en realidad muy bien…-dijo asombrada Arisawa mientras miraba a su amiga.

-Deberías comprarlo de una vez Orihime…nunca sabes cuando lo vas a utilizar.- la animó Rukia

-Oh no Kuchiki san…Tastuki chan… no creo que Kurosaki kun aún no piensa en eso… es decir quiere terminar de estudiar y ese tipo de cosas.- dijo la pelinaranja.

-¿Tan rápido?… llevan muy poco de ser pareja y ya hablaron de matrimonio… ja ja ja ja..- se burló la capitana de judo.

-¿Ehhhhh?... no no… no es eso…- dijo sonrojadísima la pelinaranja sintiéndose muy pequeña.

-Está bien Orihime… todos sabemos que ustedes terminarán casándose, es más que obvio, el te adora… no creo que te deje ir tan fácilmente.- le dijo Rukia. -Me llevo este.- le dijo a la señorita que las estaba atendiendo.

-Oh.. ya veo.., se lo envuelvo o se lo lleva puesto.- bromeó la vendedora.

Cuando terminaron de hacer las compras, ya estaban Ichigo, Ishida y Renji afuera de la plaza esperándolas.

-Kurosaki kun..- saludó con euforia la pelinaranja.

-Hola Orihime…- la recibió el con un abrazo.-Dame esa bolsa.-

-Ya era hora Renji… ¿dónde estaban...?, los esperamos por horas.- regañó Rukia.

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes, nosotros las estábamos esperando.-

-Ya urge que se casen… ya parecen esposos..- dijo Uruyuu tomando de la mano a Tatsuki.

-Creo que te equivocas, están peor que si ya llevaran 40 años de casados.- se burló Tatsuki.

-Por cierto..¿qué quieren hacer?.- preguntó Ichigo, sabía que las chicas querían ir al cine y luego a cenar, pero contaba con que estuvieran cansadas por las compras, para sólo llevarlas a cenar.

-Vamos a cenar..por piedad, a dónde ustedes quieran pero ya morimos de hambre..- respondió Rukia agarrándose de la manga de Renji y haciendo ojos de perrito

-Kuchiki san… no exageres… je je je.- dojo la pelinaranja pero una vez más fue traicionada por su estómago.

-La que no debería exagerar eres tú..- le dijo Ichigo mirándola con picardía, a lo que la pelinaranja se sonrojó.

Después de esta conversación fueron a cenar a un restaurante que estaba dentro de la plaza comercial, para luego irse a casa a descansar un poco, pues para todos había sido un largo día.

El día de la boda se acercaba rápidamente, y aunque aún faltaban algunas semanas para el gran día, tanto Rukia como Renji les habían pedido a sus amigos que fueran a la Sociedad de Almas, el motivo aún era un misterio.

-Ahhhh Kurosaki san, Uruyuu san… bienvenidos- dijo alegremente Urahara. -¿pero qué veo?...Si son Arisawa san e Inoue san también, sin duda alguna las dos bellezas y la alegría de este humilde lugar.-

-Lo único bueno de que la boda sea en verano y de que nos hayan pedido ir desde antes es que no veremos a este loco dentro de mucho tiempo.- dijo Ishida en voz baja sólo para que Tatsuki lo escuchara, a esto la capitana de judo soltó una ligera risa.

-Hola Urahara san.- saludó Ichigo alzando la mano.

-Bien ¿están listos?.- preguntó Kisuke. – Ustedes tres ya son unos expertos en esto de viajar, pero asegúrense de que Tatsuki chan no se pierda en el camino. Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa. –Buena suerte y nos vemos más tarde.- fue entonces que se abrió la puerta que dirigiría a los muchachos a su destino.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien ya verás.- le dijo Ishida a Tatsuki mientras le tomaba la mano, la capitana de judo sólo atino a sonrojarse y dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, seguía teniendo el mismo efecto sobre ella.

Fue entonces que todos saltaron al mismo tiempo al túnel y empezaron a correr…

-¿Ishida?... ¿qué es ese ruido?.- preguntó Tatsuki algo nerviosa

-Demonios… corran.- gritó Ichigo.

-Kurosaki kun…- gritó la pelinaranja mientras se tomaba de la mano del shinigami.

-Orihime… rápido súbanse a mi lomo.- dijo el lobo quien aparecía por atrás de ellos. Todos obedecieron y subieron a Machami… cuando llegaron al final del túnel el lobo saltó, pero fue tal su impulso y la velocidad a la que iba, que sin querer todos terminaron cayéndose, por suerte todos cayeron cerca los unos de los otros.

-Auuchh duele… -dijo Ichigo mientras empujaba a Ishida y a Tatsuki que habían caído sobre él. -Orihime..¿ estás bien?- le preguntó a la pelinaranja quien había caído en la rama de un árbol, mientras se levantaba para ayudarla a bajar.

-Hai, gracias Kurosaki kun.- respondió ella con una sonrisa y tomando la mano de su novio. – Por cierto ¿dónde está Machami san.?- preguntaba mientras miraba a todas partes buscando a su amigo.

-Yo creo que quedó más lejos, pero no te preocupes Inoue san…. Conociéndolo no tardará en encontrarnos.- dijo Ishida mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Arisawa.

-Ishida tiene razón, mejor vamos caminando al Seireitei, Rukia y Renji ya deben estar esperándonos.-

Tomaron camino al Seireitei cuando ya estaban cerca, divisaron una figura que les era familiar.

-Machami san.- gritó Inoue al ver al lobo rodeado de varios shinigamis y con sus espadas apuntándole.

El lobo estaba gruñendo y enseñaba los colmillos donde escurría sangre, además el pelo del lomo lo tenía erizado y estaba en una posición defensiva.

-Hey… ¿qué demonios es esto?... déjenlo en paz..- gritó Ichigo mientras corría hacia donde estaban los otros shinigamis.

-Por favor no se acerquen, es muy peligroso…- dijo uno de los armados.

-No es peligroso….- defendió Ishida.- ¿se puede saber qué hiciste?.- dijo

Machami sólo gruñó.

Uno de los shinigamis empezó a acercarse más y más al peliblanco, pero el enorme lobo de forma defensiva iba a atacar cuando…

-Cadenas diabólicas…- al decir estas palabras aparecieron unas cadenas gigantescas sobre en las patas del lobo apresándolas. –Sella el hocico y mantenlo inmovilizado.- entonces un bozal de grueso metal y una especie de collar también aparecieron apresando así a Machami quien al tratar de zafarse cayó completamente y haciendo así que el suelo retumbara por todo el peso.

Entonce el capitán de la sexta división se acercó al lobo y sacó su espada.

-B-Byakuya ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?- protestó Ichigo.-¿qué no te dijo Rukia que veníamos?.-

-Me dijo que venían ustedes, pero con él es otra historia.- dijo en tono sereno y señalando con su espada a Machami. –Sabes que tenías prohibido regresar.- esta vez le habló al peliblanco, del cual sólo se escuchó un gruñido.-Esta es tu condena, si regresabas yo me encargaría de matarte y no durarías mucho aquí.- entonces el capitán alzó su espada para llevar a cabo la sentencia.

-¡No!.- rogó Orihime corriendo para proteger a su enorme amigo.

-Byakuya… Machami es parte de los poderes de Orihime.- trató de explicar Ichigo.

-Él sabe que tenía prohibido regresar…- dijo Byakuya bajando su espada para clavarla en Machami.

-Si lo quieres matar, deberás pelear primero conmigo.- interfirió Ichigo con Zangetzu.

El noble shinigami bajó su espada para guardarla. –Puede quedarse aquí, mientras decidimos que castigo le corresponde…. Pero no podrán quitarle ni el bozal ni las cadenas hasta que los 13 capitanes decidamos lo contrario.

-Mjjjmmm como si necesitara de tu compasión.- bufó Machami en tono molesto y mordiendo las palabras, pues no podía hablar bien debido al bozal.

-Gracias Kuchiki san…- agradeció Inoue con una reverencia.

-Capitán…- dijo uno de los shinigamis.

-Vámonos, por ahora no nos toca decidir a nosotros.- dijo Byakuya dándole la espalda a todos los presentes para irse luego.

-Sí..- respondieron los cinco shinigamis y lo siguieron.

-Gracias Kurosaki kun…- agradeció Inoue al pelinaranja, el shinigami sustituto le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y le dio un beso.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.- a esto Orihime se puso roja como un tomate y le dio un gran abrazo.

-¿qué vamos a hacer…? Machami san no puede estar así.- dijo preocupada la pelinaranja mientras escondía la cabeza en el abrazo que le daba a su novio.

-Es cierto… ¿Machami no puedes regresar al interior de Orihime?.- preguntó el joven Kurosaki.

-No, estando aquí no puedo moverme con tanta facilidad como en el mundo real,- respondió en tono bajo el mencionado.

-Machami san…¿qué hiciste? ¿por qué estás cubierto de sangre?.- preguntó Tatsuki al tiempo que se acercaba al lobo.

-Eso ya no importa… lo importante es que lleguemos al Seireitei para que los capitanes den la orden de que le quiten eso.- dijo Uruyuu acercándose también.

-Hey.. Machami.. ¿crees poder caminar así?.- preguntó el pelinaranja.

-No creo que ustedes me puedan cargar ¿o si?.- respondió con ironía.

-Machami san..- lo regañó Inoue.

-Puedo hacer el intento…- dijo rendido el peliblanco.

-Entonces vámonos.- dijo el Quincy tomando con una mano a la capitana de judo y en la otra una cadena del bozal para jalar así al enorme lobo.

Los dos pelinaranjas iban detrás y tomándose de la mano.

-¿Kurosaki kun?.- llamó Inoue. –¿Crees que Machami san haya… y por eso la sangre?.- preguntó en tono triste y con los ojos llorosos.

-Estoy seguro de que su razón debió haber tenido… Machami no es de los que actúa sin pensar… además es parte de ti ¿qué no?... si tu no eres capaz de nada malo, Machami mucho menos.- la consoló. –Además… no importa lo que pase…yo estaré contigo y por ende con Machami… pase lo que pase.- esto último se lo dijo con serenidad en la voz y en los ojos, estaba tranquilo, pero seguro de lo que decía.

-ya llegamos…- dijo triunfante el Quincy quien había peleando con el lobo durante todo el camino, porque no dejaba de molestarlos.

-Bienvenidos sean.- les dijo un shinigami que los estaba esperando en la puerta.

-Bienvenidos.- saludó Ukitake con su particular sonrisa. –Oh… ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?...- dijo al ver al enorme lobo encadenado. –Déjame adivinar, ese fue Byakuya ¿no es cierto?.- dijo acercándose a Machami

-Ukitake san… ¿hay algo que podamos hacer para quitarle las cadenas?.- dijo el shinigami sustituto para interceder por el lobo.

-Byakuya aún te guarda algo de rencor ¿sabes?.- se dirigió al lobo sin hacer mucho caso de lo que le decía el pelinaranja.

-¿Ukitake san?..- fue el turno de Orihime, -por favor, no se que es lo que haya hecho Machami san, pero estoy segura de que no fue malo….él es parte de mis poderes.- dijo en tono suplicante.

-Lo se... bien veamos, estoy seguro de que no habrá problema.- dijo alegremente el capitán.

-¿Enserio? Wow…. Muchas gracias Ukitake.- dijo Ichigo.

El capitán de la decimotercera división saco una llave de su bolsillo y con eso quitó la cerradura de las cadenas de las patas, cuando se dirigió para quitar el bozal y el collar….

-Machami… ¿por qué tienes sangre?..- dijo en tono serio el capitán. El lobo no respondió, mantuvo la mirada fija al frente. –No puedo quitarte entonces el bozal ni el collar…-

-¿pero por qué?- dijo Tatsuki ya algo molesta.

-Esa sangre no es suya.- dijo una voz proveniente de atrás.

-Capitana Unohana.- dijo Inoue

-Al no ser suya, significa que es de una víctima… si es de una víctima entonces Machami asesinó a alguien que no debería.- dijo la capitana acercándose también al enorme animal para tocar su pelaje. –me temo que esas ataduras seguirán ahí.-

-P-pero capitana…-

-Está bien Ichigo… la capitana tiene razón…- dijo Machami sentándose y bajando la cabeza. –esta sangre no es mía, y yo tengo prohibido cazar, en esta zona.-

-No sólo en esta zona… tienes prohibido cazar y punto.- dijo Ukitake en tono molesto. El lobo sólo enseñó un poco los colmillos seguido de un leve gruñido.

-Al parecer Machami tiene peor humor que tú Ichigo…- dijo una voz muy familiar para todos ahí.

-Rukia..- dijo alegremente el pelinaranja. –Espera… cállate… ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?-

-Orihime, Ishida, Tatsuki… que buenos verlos, hace cuanto tiempo.- saludó la pequeña shinigami que venía seguida por Renji.

-No se como lo has aguantado tanto Inoue..- saludó el pelirrojo.

-¿Tú también?...- gritó Ichigo.

-Me llevare a Machami, Inoue… después podemos platicar el tema.- dijo Unohana mientras tomaba la cadena que antes había sostenido Ishida.

-P-pero… está bien…cuídenlo mucho…- pidió la pelinaranja

-No te preocupes, está en buenas manos.- le respondió la capitana con una sonrisa.

-Que bueno que ya llegaron, pero ¿y Chad?- dijo Renji

-Sí hemos podido venir un poco antes, Chad dijo que nos alcanzaría tan pronto como pudiera, tenía unos asuntos pendientes y no podía dejarlos a la mitad.- respondió Ishida.

-Ya veo..., bueno…Orihime, Tatsuki… vengan, ustedes se quedarán conmigo.- dijo alegremente Rukia mientras las tomaba de las manos.

-No se metan en problemas enana..- le gritó el shinigami pelirrojo.

-Cállate cara de mandril, si no soy tu para andar metiéndome en donde no me llaman..- se detuvo en el camino Rukia para gritarle al que sería su marido.

-Están a dos de casarse y se siguen tratando así.- dojo el Quincy con una gotita de sudor en la nuca.

-Supongo que así es su amor..- añadió Ichigo igual de nervioso.

-Hey Abarai… ¿cómo vas con eso?- preguntó Ishida.

-Muy bien… no tienen de que preocuparse todo está bajo control…Rukia lo tiene.- dijo orgulloso el pelirrojo.

-¿Y dónde lo tiene Rukia.?- preguntó Ichigo…sabiendo en realidad la respuesta.

-En su cuarto.-

-¿y en dónde se van a quedar las chicas?- preguntó Ishida ya con aire de enojo.

-e-en el cuarto de Rukia- contesto Renji dándose cuenta del problema.

-bien hecho cerebro de mandril…-le regañó el pelinaranja

-Rukiaaaaaa….. esperaaaaa…. Tatsuki….Inoueeee…. esperen…- gritó Renji mientras corría detrás de las chicas.

-Vamos Ishida… esto le va a tomar tiempo…- le dijo el shinigami sustituto a su amigo para usar así el shumpo y adelantarse al pelirrojo.

* * *

Ohhhh woowww les gustó?

Alguna critica constructiva o destructiva?

Bueno todo es bienvenido...

Saludos... amor y paz!


	2. Una historiauna vidaun recuerdo

**Hey que cuentan?**

**que gusto saber de todos ustedes : ) muchas gracias de verdad...**

**Bueno aqui les tengo ya la conti de la historia... espero que sea de su agrado... he decidido que esta historia no sea tan larga, por lo que la terminaré pronto...aún no se cuando pero se que la continuación estará lista en pocos días... en fin sin más por el momento gracias por leerme...**

**disclaimer... bleach no es mio bla bla bla tite kubo bla bla bla**

**Disfrutenlo...  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

-¿Abarai kun?...- dijo Inoue al ver al pobre shinigami corriendo detrás de ellas.

-¿qué pasa Renji…?- preguntó Rukia en tono sorprendido.

-E-emmm…. Lo que pasa es que….- trató de justificarse cuando llegaron Ichigo e Ishida, justo a tiempo para que le ayudaran a crear una excusa.

-Tatsuki, Inoue san…. ¿no tienen hambre?- preguntó Ishida haciéndole una mueca a Renji para que corriera.

-Pues… sí… ahora que lo mencionas…- contestó Tatsuki poniendo una mano en su estómago.

-Bien pues vayamos a comer algo antes de que otra cosa pase.- dijo el Quincy tomando a la pelinaranja y a su novia por los hombros y llevándolas en dirección contraria al cuarto de Rukia.

En lo que tomaban la decisión Renji aprovechó el momento para salir corriendo hacia el cuarto de Rukia.

-¿qué demonios pasa?- pregunto Rukia en voz baja a Ichigo mientras sus amigos se iban alejando.

-El idiota de tu novio olvidó algo en tu cuarto.-

-Ahhhh ¿te refieres a eso?.- susurró la shinigami.

-Exactamente…- le respondió el también en susurro.

-Espera Ishida kun… ¿Kurosaki kun no vienes?.- gritó la pelinaranja a la distancia.

-Sí pero váyanse adelantando yo los alcanzo en un rato más.-

-Rukia…confío en ti para que no sospeche nada.-

-No te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.- dijo la pelinegra pero esta vez casi gritándolo lo que causó que las otras dos amigas voltearan a verlos. Ichigo se golpeó la cabeza mientras Rukia reía nerviosamente. –no sabrán nada no te preocupes.-

-Más te vale, si no te patearé hasta que vuelvas a morir..-

Ya la noche había caído e Ichigo aprovechó el que las chicas y Uruyuu iban a ir a cenar para alcanzar a Renji en el cuarto de Rukia.

-Renji… ¿ya los encontraste?.- dijo el pelinaranja.

-Sí no te preocupes, aquí están.- dijo mostrándole dos pequeñas cajas del tamaño de su mano. –Por cierto… ¿Ya sabes cuándo se lo vas decir?.-

-… aún no, obviamente será por la noche… pero no tengo idea de cuándo, además no se si ella acepte…es muy buena como para querer hacerlo antes de tiempo.- dijo Ichigo titubeante.

-¿y no crees que puede que ya sea tiempo?.- dijo el pelirrojo tratando de animarlo. –es decir ya tienen algo de tiempo de ser pareja… pero ella aún te dice por tu apellido… esto podría ayudar a que fortalezcan sus lazos.-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver… ya habíamos platicado eso y me dice así por mera costumbre….. y porque así es ella…- dijo el joven Kurosaki tratando de zafarse.

-Como quieras, pero yo no pienso ni que te vaya a rechazar, ni que estén fuera de tiempo….- dijo con un suspiro el vicecapitán del sexto escuadrón.-Vámonos, nos deben estar esperando…-

Fue entonces que los dos amigos partieron rumbo a donde estaban Ishida y las chicas, cuando llegaron todos cenaron muy a gusto, platicaron bromearon, pelearon, pero sobre todo se la pasaron muy bien; al final de la cena Rukia se llevó, esta vez en serio, a Orihime y a Tatsuki, a donde sería su dormitorio. Renji e Ishida también se fueron a descanzar.

Ichigo, por su parte se quedó un rato más y salió a caminar un poco para tomar el aire y despejar sus pensamientos.

Iba caminando por el Seireitei cuando decidió pasar a ver a la capitana del cuarto escuadrón.

-Unohana san disculpa la hora pero quería ver si puedes decirme dónde está Machami san y si puedo pasar a visitarlo…. Necesito decirle un par de cosas.- le dijo Ichigo esto último en tono de voz bajo. La capitana se limitó a sonreir y a darle indicaciones para que pudiera llegar lo más rápido posible.

Iba camino a donde Machami pero se topó con uno de los capitanes.

-¿No es tarde ya para que todavía estés afuera a estas horas Kurosaki Ichigo?.-

-Lo mismo te digo a ti Gin.- dijo con un tono de molestia… aunque el Capitán Comandante le había otorgado el perdón por lo sucedido con Aizen, Ichigo no olvidaba el hecho de que casi lo mata y además había sido parte del secuestro de Orihime.

-Bueno yo tengo mis razones.- le contestó el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

-Yo también así que si me disculpas…- dijo el pelinaranja para empezar a retirarse.

-Oye…oye oye… se que aún estás molesto por lo de la chica, pero todo tenía su razón y su justificación…. ¿No puedes ya dejarlo en el pasado?, además al final del día tu fuiste quien la rescató sana y salva…- le dijo para hacer que el shinigami sustituto se detuviera.

-Pero no sabes lo que ella vivió después de estar en Hueco Mundo, cuando regresó no era la misma, si no es por todos nosotros, nada hubiera vuelto a ser igual…- le recriminó casi en tono de grito, a lo que Ichimaru sólo dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa y se dio la media vuelta.

-Si vas a buscar al perrito… no lo vas a encontrar.-

-E-espera ¿cómo que no está?.- quería preguntar Ichigo, pero no pudo porque Gin ya había desaparecido de su vista, entonces Ichigo corrió hacia un pequeño edificio que tenia facha de ser un antiguo granero…. Cuándo llegó abrió la puerta, y efectivamente comprobó que el lobo no estaba.

Cuando se dio cuenta de el hecho, entonces salió del granero de mal humor y listo para armar un alboroto si era necesario.

-Maldita sea… ¿a dónde se lo habrán llevado?... seguro el loco de Kurotsuchi ya se lo llevó para hacerle algún experimento.- decía para si mientras se imaginaba al peliblanco atado a una mesa y con el capitán a un lado listo para hacerle una incisión.

-No deberías dejar que tu imaginación vuele tanto Ichigo.- dijo una voz detrás del pelinaranja, cuando la reconoció se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un par de patas peludas.

-¿c-cómo…? ¿te dejaron liberaron después de todo?.- preguntó sorprendido al ver que Machami ya no tenía las cadenas que le habían impuesto más temprano.

-Me liberé, que es muy diferente.-

-¿pero cómo?, esas ataduras fueron puestas por un capitán…- preguntaba incrédulo el pelinaranja.

-Te lo dije antes ¿no?... yo no necesito de la compasión de ninguno de ellos.. y eso es porque soy más fuerte que ellos…, además soy más libre de lo que ellos creen o quisieran- dijo en tono seri pero con su típica voz tranquila. –Pero voy a portarme bien, sólo salí a tomar un poco de agua, en verdad estaba sediento..-dijo mientras se sentaba en sus patas traseras.

-Me alegra saber que estás bien- le dijo Ichigo mientras le revolvía un poco el pelo que le quedaba a nivel de la cabeza.

-Si no me equivoco querías hablar conmigo ¿no es así?.- le preguntó Machami sorprendiendo al chico.

-P-pero ¿cómo lo…? ahhhh olvídalo.- dijo vencido. –sí de hecho si.-

-Bien entonces ven conmigo.- le dijo el lobo agachándose al nivel del shinigami para que este montara en su lomo. El peliblanco se puso en marcha y empezó a correr a gran velocidad. –confío en que no te soltarás Ichigo.- y aumentó la velocidad hasta llegar a un muro.

-Hey!.. ten cuidado…espera para nos vamos a estrellar….- le gritó Ichigo aferrándose más al lomo del lobo. Cuando pensó que iba a ser su fin de repente sintió un gran impulso por parte del lobo y como había dejado de correr, pero el viento seguía moviendo su anaranjada cabellera. Abrió los ojos y se percató de que Machami había logrado saltar el muro que tenía unos 20 o 25 m de altura aproximadamente. -¿qué es exactamente lo que acabas de hacer?..- preguntó el chico aún asombrado por lo bien que habían hecho el salto.

-Soy más libre que cualquiera de esos capitanes…- repitió el lobo empezando a correr de nuevo, pero esta vez a una velocidad a la cual Ichigo podía mantenerse en su lugar y sin aferrarse demasiado. Siguieron corriendo un buen rato y no se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a su destino.

-¿Qué es este lugar?...¿dónde estamos?..- preguntó Ichigo mientras se bajaba de Machami. Habían llegado a un estanque iluminado por la luz de la luna… alrededor había silencio… todo era muy tranquilo y daba una sensación de paz que Ichigo no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

-¿Ves ese agujero en el estanque?... ahí donde la luz de la luna no alumbra.- le mostró Machami.

Ichigo se acercó más al agua para apreciar mejor lo que el lobo le enseñaba.

-De ahí venimos Orihime y yo…- le dijo sacando de balance al shinigami pelinaranja.

-¿cómo que vienen de ese hoyo?...- preguntó desconcertado.

-Como lo habrás notado, Orihime no es una humana común y corriente… de ahí el que ella tenga poderes.-

-Pensé que los poderes habían sido por mi exceso de reiatsu.-

-Tu exceso de reiatsu sólo provocó que sus poderes despertaran, no que aparecieran.- le contestó el peliblanco mientras se recostaba un poco poniéndose a nivel del joven Kurosaki. –Hace mucho tiempo hubo una guerra en nuestro mundo entre los habitantes y shinigamis que habían llegado a ese lugar por equivocación.- empezó a contar Machami. –Orihime era la princesa de nuestro mundo… cuándo llegaron los shinigamis venía con ellos uno que le llamó en especial la atención a la princesa..-

Después de escuchar estas palabras Ichigo ya andaba maldiciendo ¿quién podía haber sido el inútil que se encontró con SU Orihime… y que "tanto le llamó la atención", Ichigo empezaba a cerrar sus puños y sus ojos con mucha fuerza… Al ver esto Machami sólo soltó una pequeña risa para luego seguir con la historia.

-El shinigami era muy especial para ella y ella para el…pero los demás shinigamis no lo veían así… cegados por la ira los shinigamis tomaron la decisión de exterminar a ese pueblo, y fue así como también empezó la guerra con la Sociedad de Almas también…. El pueblo ya estaba extinto y entre la gente leal a la princesa se tomó la decisión de que la mandarían al mundo humano para poder salvarla, sería entonces que reencarnaría…. Al shinigami por su parte no le fue tan bien… tuvo un castigo y también lo mandaron al mundo humano. Te preguntarás en que parte de la historia aparezco yo ¿no?.. bueno pues yo era de los más cercanos a la princesa, la decisión de mandarla al mundo real fue mi idea, aunque luego lo lamenté al ver en que familia le había tocado reencarnar, cuando me di cuenta de lo sola que se llegaba a sentir fue que empecé a visitarla. Eran visitas muy repentinas puéis bien ya no vivía con sus padres, tenía a su hermano y él se encargó duarte mucho tiempo de ella, la cuidó y la amó como pocos lo habían hecho.-

Terminó así la historia, pero Ichigo había decidido y empezar a caminar.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?.- le preguntó el peliblanco volteándolo a ver.

-De regreso al Seireitei.- respondió de mala gana.

-Se te olvida algo.- le avisó Machami mientras acercaba su enorme hocico al suelo para levantar algo.

Cuando Ichigo se dio la vuelta vio que el lobo tenía su hocico una pequeña caja negra, la misma cajita que había ido a rescatar del cuarto de Rukia. Se acercó al pelinaranja que lo veía con asombro.

-Gracias.- le agradeció el shinigami pelinaranja mientras extendía su mano para recibir la cajita. Cuando la tuvo en su mano, cerró su puño fuertemente y agachó la cabeza.

-No te desanimes…- le dijo Machami obligándolo a que lo viera a los ojos.

-¿qué dices?... ella y ese otro shinigami se amaban ¿no?, y si él también reencarnó, de seguro la está esperando…- le dijo en tono molesto y con el seño fruncido, para variar.

-¿Otro….? Oh parece que olvidé mencionártelo…. , verás ese shinigami sí que estaba muy enamorado de ella, al llegar al mundo real los dos perdieron la memoria, sin embargo la maldición aún lo perseguía…. A ver si recuerdo el castigo que le habían puesto… ah claro… al ser un shinigami soltaron a su parte hollow, por lo que ha tenido que pelear con él innumerables veces…- Ichigo empezaba a mirarlo más atento. –Vaya pero cómo a dado problemas ese hollow, tanto en el pasado como en su parte reencarnada.- le dijo al final para darle una sonrisa. –Por eso Ichigo…. No te desanimes, ella va a aceptar… ese shinigami al que ella tanto amó eras tú pero obviamente en el pasado.- El pelinaranja no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir los ojos como platos, no podía creerlo… todo este tiempo sólo había sentido celos de sí mismo, bueno en realidad era él en el pasado…MUY pasado.-Cinco vidas un solo amor… ¿recuerdas?.- en realidad el pelinaranja no lo recordaba pero si le sonaba muy familiar.

-Ya está amaneciendo, será mejor que volvamos o vas a meterte en problemas.- dijo con la mirada gacha y tomando al lobo por el pelaje.

-Aún quieres preguntarme algo antes de volver…. ¿qué es?..- le dijo el peliblanco mientras se agachaba de nuevo para que el shinigami lo montara.

-Bueno pues ya me contestaste en realidad la pregunta que te iba a hacer, pero aprovecharé y te haré otra pregunta…. ¿por qué los capitanes desconfían tanto de ti?.- le preguntó mientras subía al lomo del lobo

-Aquí hay una gran cantidad de hollows, enemigo natural de las almas y también mi alimentación básica para que yo pueda vivir y mis poderes estén bien. Si estoy fuera del mundo de Orihime, yo me tengo que alimentar de hollows, si me alimento de hollows el balance que han creado los shinigamis se "descontrola", lo que ellos no saben es que si yo sólo me alimento de los cuerpos de los hollows, no de sus almas humanas, así pueden las almas ser perdonadas, eso es todo.-

-Entonces la sangre que tenías…-

-Era de un hollow, pero había logrado modificar su forma para parecer shinigami y estaba acechando por atrás al grupo de shinigamis con el cual tuve el desafortunado encuentro… ya salió el sol, no tardarán en ir a buscarme.- dijo el enorme lobo para luego ponerse a correr rumbo al Seireitei.

Cuando llegaron al Seireitei fueron de inmediato al granero para que nadie notara la ausencia del lobo, pero ya era tarde, ya estaban ahí Ukitake, Unohana, Byakuya, Gin, Renji, Rukia, Tatsuki y para la mala suerte de Ichigo…. El Capitán Comandante junto con Orihime.

-Buenos días Kurosaki Ichigo.- saludó de manera seca el capitán del primer escuadrón.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde te lo llevaste y cómo fue que lograste quitarle las cadenas?- le preguntó Byakuya con tono amenazador.

-Eh…yo…bueno…- no sabía que responder, si bien él no había sido el responsable, sí había accedido a salir con Machami, en ese momento todo estaba en juego, desde su amistad con los chicos hasta su noviazgo con Orihime. Le harían algo al lobo por su culpa, todo sólo porque necesitaba hablar un par de cosas….. si tan sólo se hubiera negado a salir del Seireitei…

-Que molestos son…no fue culpa del chico.. yo me desencadene por mi mismo y fui yo quien le dijo que saliéramos.- respondió Machami dando un paso al frente.

-Lobo sabes que tienes prohibido estar aquí, si los capitanes Unohana y Ukitake te permitieron tu estancia en la Sociedad de Almas fue porque muy pronto se llevará a cabo una boda, y tu vienes con Inoue Orihime, pero eso no te da ningún derecho de andarte paseando y llevarte entre las patas a los invitados.- dijo en tono de regaño el capitán comandante.

-Machami san…¿por qué lo hiciste?...-preguntó Orihime con los ojos llorosos. –Nos preocupaste a todos.-

El lobo no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio y entró al granero junto con Ukitake y Byakuya. Al entrar cerraron la puerta y reinó el silencio… nadie se atrevía a decir nada… Unohana tenía la mirada gacha…Ukitake tampoco parecía muy feliz de entrar al granero… tenía en su mirada un deje de tristeza, Gin por su parte no tenía la habitual sonrisa sarcástica que lo caracterizaba tanto…

-Kurosaki kun…- dijo con voz quebrantada la pelinaranja.

-Lo siento Orihime, necesito..descansar un poco, los veo más tarde.- dijo mientras rápidamente desaparecía con su shumpo de la vista de todos

-Eres un reverendo idiota Ichigo.- murmuró Rukia mientras se acercaba a Orihime. –No te preocupes Orihime, ya sabes como es él… se le pasará muy rápido.- trató de animarla.

-Capitán… ¿qué le harán a Machami san?.-preguntó Renji al ver a Byakuya salir del granero guardando su espada.

Byakuya se limitó a suspirar….

-Nii sama….¿qué le hicieron a Machami?..- preguntó Rukia con ansiedad al ver que su hermano no respondía y con el temor de que le hubieran hecho algo.

-El sabía la pena que cargaría si regresaba…- contestó el capitán de la sexta división.

-Lo siento mucho Inoue san…- dijo Ukitake quien también salía del granero limpiando su espada.

-No… no …¿por qué?... no hizo nada malo, todo fue mi culpa…si no hubiera venido…entonces…nooooooooo…- gritaba Inoue desesperada abrazándose por el estómago, como si estuviera tratando de detenerse de hacer algo que no debía.

-Niii sama..- susurró Rukia también con la voz entrecortada.

-Orihime…- se acercó Tatsuki a abrazar a su amiga que lloraba desconsolada.

-Lamento este terrible suceso Inoue Orihime. Vise capitán…Kuchiki Rukia deberían olvidar este asunto y terminar los preparativos para su boda..- dijo Yamamoto. Dicho esto último todos los capitanes partieron a seguir con sus deberes excepto Ichimaru quien se acercó a Orihime.

-Lo siento mucho…a Machami san le debía mucho, pero no pude detenerlos.- le dijo a la pelinaranja en voz baja, después también uso su shumpo para irse y dejar a los amigos solos.

-Inoue san…. Será mejor que por el momento no entres al granero, déjanos todo a Abarai y a mi, Tatsuki Kuchiki, porque van a visitar a Momo y a Rangiku san, estoy seguro de que ya quieren verlas- dijo tratando de sonreír, pero era una sonrisa débil, al igual que todos estaba muy mal por lo que había pasado.

Las chicas asintieron y empezaron a alejarse, Inoue sólo tenía la mirada gacha, no dijo nada, sólo se dejaba llevar por sus amigas.

-¿qué se supone que hagamos Abarai?- preguntó Ishida

-No lo se, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que esto aún no se acaba, si creíste que el amor que estaban viviendo era eterno…es buen momento para empezar a dudarlo.- dijo Renji con tono de melancolía, Ichigo era su amigo, pero no sabía como reaccionaría con la noticia.

* * *

Escuchan los violines sonar? no? bueno entonces pongan alguna rola con violines trágicos.. buaaaaa llorar llorar llorar...

¿qué les ha parecido?... les gustó... espero que sí... dejen su comentario, prometo contestarlos : )

¿ya saben que es lo que tiene Ichigo en la cajita? hagan quinela wa ja ja ja

¿qué pasará con Machami?...violines suenan

Los dejo y que La Paz esté con ustedes... muac muach!


	3. Dulce y amarga traición

**hey chics hola de nuevo... sí ya está la conti...wawaaaaa... espero que les guste, no es tan largo como los demás pero creo que esta bueno, el capitulo 4 estará muy pero muy pronto... mean while disfruten de esta historia que no es mia sino suya, pues aquí se hace lo que el cliente pide**

**disclaimer: bleach no es mio**... **y la historia pues tampoco porque es de ustedes : )  
**

**

* * *

Capitulo 3**

Ichigo estaba en uno de los tejados, había escuchado gran parte de los sucedido y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable.

-Supongo que lo sabes..- se escuchó una voz detrás del pelinaranja.

-¿Vienes a restregarme que fue mi culpa?, adelante hazlo.-

-Que mala impresión tienes de mi… venía a contarte como es que conocí a Machami.- dijo el peliblanco viendo hacia el mismo lado que el joven Kurosaki, pero con sus característicos ojos cerrados.

-No puede ser…. no pudiste conocerlo… él apenas y…- no pudo terminar de decir Ichigo porque fue interrumpido por el capitán.

-Muchos de los capitanes aquí le debemos demasiado a Machami…, en mi caso le debo mi vida y la de Rangiku.- dijo el capitán quien ya había tomado asiento junto al pelinaranja.

-¿A ese grado llega tu agradecimiento?, ¿o es literal?.- preguntó ingenuo el pelinaranja, ¿cómo demonios uno de los capitanes más fuertes podía tener esa deuda con alguien que ni siquiera era shinigami o de la Sociedad de Almas?...orgullo shinigami.

-Es literal. Cuando Rangiku y yo éramos unos niños cuando nos conocimos, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y en todos los problemas en los que nos metíamos estábamos juntos también… en una ocasión nos encontramos con un hollow enorme, traté de proteger a Rangiku pero no pude, el hollow nos daba una paliza y estaba a punto de terminar con nuestra existencia, cuando de la nada, salió Machami….con su enorme tamaño se interpuso entre el hollow y Rangiku primero.-contaba el peliblanco mientras con sus manos actuaba el tamaño del lobo.- el hollow entonces, se desvió para conmigo, era mi fin…el hollow era más fuerte que yo obviamente, entonces Machami después de dar un aullido, que aún recuerdo, saltó para terminar con el que iba a ser nuestro asesino .- contaba el capitán recordando cada detalle de esa pelea, el shinigami sustituto no podía dar crédito, aunque sabía que en efecto, el lobo era completamente capaz de hacer eso. –Machami san nos salvó la vida esa vez y fue quien nos trajo hasta aquí.-

-Vaya si que le debías…-

-Aún le debo… ¿por qué hablas en pasado?… es muy fuerte, no morirá tan fácilmente.- le interrumpió Gin con una de sus ya típicas sonrisas.

-Eso debería decírselo a Orihime…- dijo en tono sarcástico, mientras se veía al cielo color azul.

Por su arte Rukia y Tatsuki estaba tratando de consolar a la pelinaranja cuando, al sexto escuadrón llegaron Renji y Uruyuu.

-Hola chicas guapas…- saludó Renji mientras entraba al cuarto del capitán donde se encontraban ellas.

-Renji….- dijo Rukia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Orihime, ven vamos a comer algo… que tal uno de tus platillos favoritos, tal vez así te animes más.- le propuso Tatsuki a su amiga.

-Hai, gracias Tatsuki chan..- la pelinaranja se levantó y salió seguida de la capitana de judo y su novio.

-¿qué crees que vaya a pasar de ahora en adelante Renji…?- preguntó la pequeña shinigami acercándose al pelirrojo.

-No lo se, pero no te preocupes, te prometo que pase lo que pase, ese día va a ser tal cual lo soñaste.- la consoló poniéndole una mano en la mejilla y la otra alrededor de su cintura, la pelinegra le sonrió y se puso en puntillas para regalarle un beso, pero como aún así no alcanzaba el shinigami pelirrojo se agacho para recibir a su dulce y siempre enamorada novia.

-Gracias Renji… aunque eres un cabeza hueca te amo mucho…-

-Gracias yo también te a…espera ¿a quién le dijiste cabeza hueca?.- reclamó el shinigami con una venita en la cabeza. –Bueno me tengo que ir, de seguro tu hermano tiene mucho trabajo con todo lo que ha pasado.-

-Sí, está bien…además quería probarme el vestido porque le hicieron un par de ajustes, y ya sabes que es lo que dicen… es de mala suerte que el novio vea a el vestido puesto en la novia antes de la boda.-

-Vamos no creerás en supersticiones tontas como esa ¿o sí?.- la shinigami pelinegra sólo se limitó a mirarlo con las manos en la cintura para luego sacarle la lengua al pelirrojo.-Ya ya… te veo después.- se despidió el shinigami mientras se alejaba y agitaba su mano.

Rukia en ese momento fue a un cofre de madera que estaba en su cuarto, de ahí sacó el hermoso vestido que se había comprado en el mundo real, cuando lo sacó de ahí vio lo hermoso que era en realidad…era de seda, el color blanco aperlado, tenía un par de tirantes delgados, una cola muy larga y con algunos pliegues, el escote del frente era discreto, pero el de la espalda era bajo, era bello y sensual al mismo tiempo. Era tan bonito el vestido que la pelinegra no aguantó la tentación ni un minuto más y se lo probó, una vez que se lo hubo puesto, se vio en el espejo, se veía muy bien, se moría de ganas de ver la cara de Renji cuando la viera con ese vestido.

-No se que está mejor, si tu en el vestido o el vestido en ti.- se escuchó una voz que era irreconocible.

-No..no puede ser…- decía incrédula la shinigami mientras volteaba hacia la puerta corrediza de donde venía la voz. –Machami….- se acercó al lobo diciendo la hermana del capitán.

-Hola Rukia…- le saludó este con una sonrisa. -¿pero cómo?...yo vi que te mataron…¿o no?.-

-Me clavaron sus espadas, pero no tenían la intención de matarme… de haberla tenido me hubieran hecho más daño.-

-Bueno eso ya es lo de menos…espera a que te vea Orihime… no podrá de la emoción.-

-Orihime sabe que estoy bien, apenas salí de ese horrible granero fui a verla, auque estaba durmiendo fue capaz de sentirme y platicamos un rato.- le dijo con una sonrisa metiendo sólo la cabeza, pues es lo única parte de su cuerpo que cabía en la habitación.

-¿tú?.- otra voz familiar para la shinigami.

-Nii sama, por favor espera.- rogó Rukia mientras corría hacia donde estaba su hermano.

-Lo primero que deberías hacer Rukia es quitarte el vestido, de lo contrario lo echarás a perder.- le dijo mientras la miraba con indiferencia.

-Nii sama.- dijo con respeto y corrió a cambiarse de atuendo.

-Byakuya…-

-No digas nada, si fueras menos problemático nos ahorrarías muchas úlceras a todos los capitanes.- decía seriamente el capitán del sexto escuadrón.

-Es el vivo retrato de su hermana Hisana ¿no crees?, apuesto a que Hisana se veía igual de hermosa en un vestido así.-

-Sí…-

-¿Cuándo piensas buscarte un nuevo amor?- le dijo el peliblanco con ganas de molestar mientras metía más la cabeza.

-Un paso más y echarás abajo todo el edificio… no estoy en busca de un nuevo amor Machami, pensé que eso ya había quedado claro.-

-Llegará antes de lo que piensas.-

-Nii sama, por favor no le hagas ya daño a Machami.-

-No pienso volver a levantar mi espada contra él en un buen rato.- le decía a la pelinegra mientras daba media vuelta. –Sólo asegúrate de que no se meta a mis instalaciones.-

-¿Ma-Machami?- se escuchó por detrás del lobo.

-Ishida, Rukia.- saludó este.

-Voy a limitar mis preguntas, pero hay una que es obligatoria.¿Ya viste a Ichigo y a Orihime?.- preguntó el Quincy acomodándose los anteojos.

-He visitado ya a Orihime, ella sabe que siempre estaré con ella, a quien no he buscado porque creo que no es momento es a Ichigo.- respondió mientras se acercaba a la pareja Quincy- Capitana de judo.

-¿O sea que no estaba llorando por ti?- preguntó Rukia mientras salía al jardín en dónde estaban todos.

-La lógica diría que no… Machami es parte, o más bien es el poder de Inoue san ¿no?, bueno entonces ella sabría perfectamente si tiene o ya no tiene poderes.- empezó a filosofar el Quincy

-Cielo no le encuentro lógica a eso.- dijo un poco confundida la pelinegra.

-A lo que me refiero es que Inoue san pensó que algo andaba mal con Kurosaki, eso fue lo que la puso así, ni siquiera la desaparición de sus poderes le causaría tanto mal sentimental, y no le preocupa perderlos porque sabe que Machami es….inmortal.- terminó de concluir Ishida.

-Ichigo no se portaría nunca de esa forma con Orihime, tal vez por eso ella pensó que Ichigo estaba molesto.- agregó la campeona nacional de judo.

-Eso sí que tiene lógica.- se burló Rukia.-Por cierto Tatsuki cambio de planes, quiero que las damas de honor se vistan de blanco.-

-¿de blanco?, ¿no se supone que en una boda sólo la novia va de blanco?- preguntó la mencionada, este cambio de planes se convertía en un pequeño problema pues ella había llevado un vestido de color rosado, según los planes originales.

-En una boda se hace lo que la novia quiere… yo soy la novia, se hace lo que yo quiera.- le regañó con cariño la pelinegra.

-¿de dónde se supone que conseguirán los vestidos blancos a estas alturas?.- preguntó Uruyuu con un aura resplandeciente pues el es un gran costurero y pensó que la shinigami lo habría tomado como opción para hacer sus vestidos.

-No se preocupen por eso, ya lo tengo resuelto Nii sama ya los mandó hacer, tiene muy buen ojo para calcular tallas.- mencionó con orgullo Kuchiki la pequeña shinigami.

-No se si tranquilizarme por eso.- dijo Renji quien iba llegando a la reunión con sus amigos.

-¿se puede saber a qué te refieres con eso cabeza hueca?.- empezó a enojarse la novia.

-Justo lo que entendiste enana.- empezó a seguirle el pelirrojo levantando cada vez más la voz.

-¿qué dices?, Nii sama es bueno en todo lo que hace.- dijo Rukia con una venita en la frente.

-No me preocupa el capitán, me preocupan los locos gustos que tienen los hermanitos Kuchiki por las cosas raras, por ejemplo tu con Chappy.-

-No metas a Chappy en esto…-

-Hola chicos….- dijo una voz débil que iba entrando al jardín.

-Orihime… ¿cómo te sientes?- preguntó Machami mientras se agachaba un poco a la altura de la chica.

-Seguro el par de idiotas de aquí te despertaron ¿verdad?.- pregunto Tatsuki acercándose a su amiga quien se estaba tallando los ojos tratando de despertar del todo.

-Disculpa Orihime.- dijo Rukia. –Renji pídele también una disculpa a Orihime.- le ordenó su prometida.

-¿yo? Pero si quien empezó fuiste tu.- le recriminó el pelirrojo.

-¡Hazlo!.- le ordenó con un grito y dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-Está bien…- dijo mientras se sobaba el golpe. –Lo siento Inoue.-

-A veces me pregunto cómo es que van a sobrevivir los dos casados..- le dijo Uruyuu mientras una pequeña gota de sudor se les escurría a todos al verlos comportarse así.

-Está bien Kuchiki san, Abarai kun, no se preocupen, ya estaba casi despierta.- les explicó la pelinaranja mientras se rascaba detrás de la cabeza. -Por cierto…. ¿no han visto a Kurosaki kun?..-

-No debe andar lejos…conociéndolo debe estar en algún techo o peleando con Kenpachi.- respondió rápidamente el Quincy.

-Vamos a buscarlo Orihime, te ayudaremos a encontrarlo.- se ofreció Rukia.

-Sí aún no sabe controlar su reiatsu por lo que no debe ser difícil encontrarlo.- le secundó Abarai.

-Entonces vamos.- dijo Tatsuki con un puño en el aire.

-Gracias chicos.- agradeció la pelinaranja con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Machami san no vienes?.- preguntó Ishida

-Creo que lo conveniente es que no me mueva mucho si no quiero tener otro encuentro con Byakuya y su Senbonsakura u otro de los capitanes y su Zanpaktou .- dijo el lobo dedicándoles una calida sonrisa.

Fue entonces que los cinco amigos partieron en busca del pelinaranja. El chico estaba caminando tranquilamente por las calles del Seireitei…bueno no tan tranquilo, dentro de su mente se regañaba por lo que pensó que le había pasado al enorme lobo…. Si en verdad había muerto nunca se lo iba a poder perdonar, sobre todo porque Machami significaba mucho para Orihime…. Y Orihime… la persona a la que tanto amaba… ¿que le iba a decir?… ¿cómo podría verla de nuevo a los ojos..?...esos ojos que lograban que Ichigo hiciera lo que ella quisiera.

-¿K-Kurosaki kun?.- una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_- Orihime….¿Maldición ahora que se supone que le diga?.-_pensaba el chico mientras se daba media vuelta para ver a la chica que lo había llamado.

-¿Eh?...sí…¿quién eres?.- preguntó confundido al ver que no era la chica de sus sueños. Era una niña bonita sin duda alguna, de estatura mediana y grandes ojos azules, pelo color café obscuro agarrado en una cola de caballo, era una chica muy guapa y con un sexapil muy especial, lo miraba con interés.

-Tu eres Kurosaki kun ¿no?...el que salvó a todo el mundo de Aizen.- le pregunto la chica.

-Sí… supongo que sí..- respondió el con algo de extrañeza nunca antes la había visto.

-También eres el soltero más codiciado de toda la Sociedad de Almas.- le agregó la chica sin rastro alguno de vergüenza.

Ok eso no se lo esperaba…-¿A si?.- se aclaró la garganta..-no lo sabía…- admitió el pelinaranja

-Por supuesto, no sólo eres fuerte si no que también guapo e inteligente…-

-Wow…ehhh pues ¿gracias?- dijo mientras ponía su mano detrás de la cabeza…empezaba a sonrojarse pero no sabía porque, tal vez porque esta chica en realidad estaba cargada de hormonas femeninas. –Espera a todo esto…¿tu quién eres?.-

-Mizuki Yua, miembro del tercer escuadrón.- le contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto…Kurosaki Ichigo.- se presentó el pelinaranja extendiendo su mano, la castaña le tomo la mano y se acercó a él para plantarle un beso.

El pelinaranja se quedó atónito… en el momento no supo como reaccionar, lo que tampoco supo fue que a la poca distancia, estaba Orihime quien los vio sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos como platos al igual que los demás.

* * *

Como ven hoy en día está de moda ponerle el cuerno a Orihime, la idea la tome de una historia que me encanta como va "ahora te toca sufrir a ti" o algo así se llama, si pueden leerla y no lo han leído, háganlo de verdad que está buena.

A todos los que creyeron que iba a matar a mi lobo consen... aaaa verdaaaaaddd ja ja ja no podría...no me atrevo : )

en fin dejen reviews los amo y besos cuac cuac


	4. Lo siento, aún no puedo hacerlo

**Capitulo 4**

**N.A. disculpen, me he estado equivocando todo este tiempo y a Ishida en lugar de ponerle Uryu Ishida lo he re bautizado como Uruyuu Ishida, así que una disculpa, prometo ya corregirlo : ) gracias a strykerh por la corrección…. n_n.**

**Gracias a todos los que han dejado review… saben cuanto los amo : ) en especial a: ****kriscia****, ****Angelblackk****, ****Sean-Raizou****, strykerh, ****dany14-black8**** y ****aiko1991**** y todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer y de poner en sus favoritos a esta historia, que repito no es mía sino suya.**

**Disclaimer Bleach no es mío sino de Tite Kubo**

**

* * *

**

–Espera a todo esto…¿tu quién eres?.-

-Mizuki Yua, miembro del tercer escuadrón.- le contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto…Kurosaki Ichigo.- se presentó el pelinaranja extendiendo su mano, la castaña le tomo la mano y se acercó a él para plantarle un beso.

El pelinaranja se quedó atónito… en el momento no supo como reaccionar, lo que tampoco supo fue que a la poca distancia, estaba Orihime quien los vio sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos como platos al igual que los demás.

-O-Orihime…- trató de decir Tatsuki, pero como todos, se había quedado sin aliento al ver eso.

La pelinaranja sintió como el mundo se detenía, no tomaba conciencia, de repente se le bajó el color, y lo único que pasó por su mente fue_: ¡Corre!... corre y no mires hacia atrás. _Obedeció a sus instintos y salió corriendo de ahí, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, corrió más rápido que los demás. Corrió hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida, es por eso que se detuvo, por eso y porque sus pulmones y piernas ya no dieron para más.

-Orihime…- dijo jadeando –por fin te alcanzo.-

-Tatsuki chan….¿por qué?.-

Mientras tanto Ichigo…

-Espera…¿por qué lo hiciste?.-

-Porque me gustas, ¿no es obvio?.- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-¡No!.- dijo alterado el pelinaranja.

-Ichigo… - le gritó Renji.

-¿Renji? ¿Ishida?.-

-Vicecapitán…- dijo la ojiazul quien aún no soltaba la mano del pelinaranja, al darse cuenta de eso el chico se soltó rápidamente con un movimiento brusco.

-¡Baka!, ¿qué hiciste Kurosaki..?- le regañó Ishida.

-Na-nada…ella fue la que… esperen no me digan que…- sin terminar la frase l Rukia, Renji y Uryu asintieron con la cabeza.

-Tú maldita arpía… me las vas a pagar.- amenazó Rukia acercándose a la chica que se aferraba cada vez más al joven Kurosaki.

-Ve y habla con Inoue idiota..- le ordenó el shinigami pelirrojo.

-¿Orihime?... no lo puedo creer… todo pasó tan rápido…maldición ¿qué he hecho?.- decía Ichigo mientras se golpeaba la frente con la mano libre, cuando vio a la chica que recién había conocido…-Todo fue por tu culpa.- gritó aventando de forma agresiva a Mizuki haciendo que cayera al suelo….

-¿Ichigo kun?... yo sólo quería….- trató de decir ella.

-No me digas así… creo que no te he dado la confianza para hacerlo, ahora si me disculpas.- dijo a regañadientes mientras se hacía a un lado.

-Podrás ser guapo, pero eres muy grosero.- le reclamó desde el suelo.

-Déjala ahí Ichigo, de ahora en adelante yo me encargo.- rió la pelinegra mientras se frotaba las manos

-Corre por tu novia imbésil.-

-maldita sea…¿dónde está?.- preguntó el pelinaranja en tono preocupado y con el seño fruncido.

-No lo se, Tatsuki fue detrás de ella pero no se hasta donde habrá llegado.- confesó Ishida.

-No importa la voy a encontrar….- dijo decidido, y empezó a correr hacia donde su instinto de shinigami le decía…

-Muy bien, tu y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes…. No creas que no me he enterado que le coqueteaste también a mi novio…- dijo furiosa la shinigami pelinegra mientras veía a Yua en el suelo.

-Yo jamás me he acercado a él, te lo juro…- decía suplicante temerosa del humor de la Kuchiki.

-No jures en vano Yua, sabes lo mal que te puede ir si lo haces….- le recomendó Renji mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba su cabeza hacia otro lado.

-Sabes he tenido un poco de estrés acumulado con esto de la boda y los preparativos, no me vendría nada mal un saco de entrenamiento.- dijo Rukia mientras se acercaba lentamente a la castaña.

Tatsuki estaba abrazando a su amiga quien si no lloraba, no era porque no le doliera, si no porque le dolía tanto que no podía sacarlo.

-Por fin…Orihime…- dijo Ichigo mientras llegaba al lugar donde estaban las dos amigas.

-Los dejo solos..- dijo Tatsuki mientras se separaba de la pelinaranja y corría hacia donde estaba su novio.

Tatsuki chan…- trató de detenerla Orihime, pero no pudo porque la capitana de judo ya se había alejado.

-Orihime por favor necesito que me escuches…- pidió el chico.

-K-Kurosaki kun… yo no…no….- trataba de decir la chica pero no pudo terminar porque sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba, antes de que pudiera parpadear ya el chico al que tanto amaba y creyó que él también la amaba, estaba abrazándola.

-Por favor… no fue mi culpa…lo que viste no es lo que parece, ella se abalanzo sin decir nada…te amo, nunca podría hacerte daño.- al decir esto la chica rompió en llanto, por fin podía sacar el temor que había estado teniendo. El shinigami sustituto la abrazó más fuerte, hasta que la separo un poco, pero sólo para tomarla de la cara con delicadeza para luego acercar sus labios a los de ella hasta que se unieran, una vez más, en uno sólo. Que beso más dulce, posiblemente el más dulce que se hubieran dado hasta el momento….era perfecto, siempre que él la besaba, ella se sentía en el cielo, y él sentía que probaba el elixir de la vida, un agua dulce, la más peligrosa de sus adicciones .

-Kurosaki kuuun…-se aferró al chico de nuevo para seguir desahogando sus penas y su dolor. De cierta forma se sintió culpable por haber dudado de él, ella sabía que nunca la lastimaría, pero entonces ¿por qué fue tanta su pena?, tal vez después de todo, ella seguía siendo una niña tonta que exageraba las cosas, pero mientras estuviera cerca de él, sabía que estaría bien.

-No importa si la Tierra se parte en dos, nunca haría algo que te pudiera lastimar….lo juro.- le consoló mientras acariciaba su hermosa y larga cabellera.-Te juro que no volverás a derramar ni una sola lagrima por mi nunca más….- le dijo esto último en un tierno susurro mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Kurosaki kun… te amo.- le dijo ella en forma de respuesta mientras lo volvía a abrazar.

Una vez que la Inoue se pudo tranquilizar los dos partieron hacia donde estaban todos sus amigos.

-Chicos…- dijo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba de la mano de su novio. Ichigo no era del tipo de chicos que siempre estuviera de la mano de su novia, pero como la situación lo ameritaba y le había jurado protegerla, él sentía que no podía hacer menos.

-Ichigo… que te quede muy claro, te juro que si la haces llorar de nuevo…- empezaba a amenazar Rukia cuando el joven pelinaranja le dio un golpe en la frente…

-Maldita enana… eso no es de tu incumbencia.- le respondió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Orihime.

-¿a quién le dijiste enana?...- decía Rukia muy enojada. –¿Y tu Renji se pude saber de que demonios te estás riendo?.- preguntó con un aura malévola.

-De ti…obvio…- contestó como si nada el mencionado, no sin antes recibir un golpe por parte de su futura esposa.

-Machami san, pensé que te quedarías en el cuartel del sexto escuadrón.- dijo Tatsuki al ver acercarse al enorme peliblanco, pero para la sorpresa de muchos no venia solo.

-¿Rangiku san?, ¿Toushiro?.-

-¿Ukitake san?, ¿Urahara?, Youruichi san?.-

-¿Papá?.- por fin habló Ichigo al no poder creer lo que veía, su loco padre llegando antes de lo esperado a la Sociedad de Almas.

-Hijoooo miiiiioooooo.- gritó emocionado el jefe de la familia Kurosaki al ver a su primerizo agarrado de la mano de Orihime.

-Por favor viejo no te aloques, esto no es nuevo para ti.- lo regañó Ichigo dándole una patada antes de que pudiera acercarse a su pelinaranja novia.

-Ya se… pero es raro en ti ver que le agarres de la mano…- dijo muy emocionado Isshin mientras sangraba de la nariz.

-Maldito raro…- se quejó Ichigo. -¿Cómo es que te dejaron pasar…?-

-Eres muy malo conmigo Ichigo.- lloraba exagerando su padre. –Recuerda que te ayudé a salvar este lugar, y antes de que tu nacieras fui capitán, por cierto Orihime chan te tengo que enseñar unas fotos de Ichigo cuando era bebe…- dijo acercándose rápidamente a la novia de su hijo.

-Ni te le acerques viejo pervertido….- lo golpeó de nuevo Ichigo

-Ajá! Logré esquivar tu golpe, creo que necesitas….- no terminó porque el siguiente golpe del pelinaranja fue exitoso.

-Qué bonitas son las reuniones familiares ¿no creen?.- dijo Urahara con su abanico y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Con que tu eres el padre de Kurosaki Ichigo ¿verdad?.- una voz interrumpió el tan "amoroso y alegre" reencuentro padre- hijo.

-¿Qué?...¿yo?... a sí yo soy el padre de este inútil.- dijo Kurosaki san volteando para el dueño de esa voz.

-¿inútil?...¿yo?...el único inútil aquí eres tú...- dijo Ichigo con una vena en la sien. –Oh oh…K-kenpachi..- esta vez en su voz había lago de miedo.

-Ja ja ja ja maravilloso… entonces supongo que eres más fuerte que él.- dijo el capitán con un aura negra a su alrededor.

-Ken chan… ¿ese es el padre de Ichi?.- dijo Yachiru en un tono algo decepcionada.

-Sí… ¿no es maravilloso?... por fin podré pelear.- dijo el pelinegro saboreándose de antemano la sangre que iba a ser derramada, el jefe Kurosaki al ver tal aura de poder, reaccionó escondiéndose detrás de Orihime.

-Orihime chan… sálvame…- le pidió mientras se ponía a sus espaldas.

-Ken chan quiere jugar….vamos viejito san..- dijo la chica que iba a los hombros del enorme capitán.

-Muy bien…- suspiró Machami. –Vamos Kenpachi, aún tengo un par de trucos que no has visto..-

-Sí… Machami san..- la pequeña pelirrosa saltó rápidamente al lomo del lobo. –Vamos Ken chan… vamos a jugar con Machami san.- dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente, si había alguien con quien Zaraki se podría realmente divertir era con Machami.

-Muy bien, pero nada de trampas bola de pelos…- le advirtió el capitán mientras desenvainaba su espada.

-¿trampas?... no me ofendas Kenpachi..- le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-nada de hacerte el perrito lindo para que Yachiru no se aleje de ti….-

-Te dije que tenía un par de trucos nuevos…- le contestó en tono divertido… demonios lo que tenía que hacer para que las cosas salieran como debían.-Eh, por cierto Ichigo… del lado izquierdo.-

-¿del lado izquierdo?...- preguntó Ichigo de manera confusa ¿que quiso decir el lobo con el lado izquierdo, qué tenía su lado izquierdo?

-Oh no… Kenpachi se fue a pelear con Machami..- dijo preocupada Tatsuki.

-No te preocupes sabes que Machami en realidad es duro de matar.- trató de consolarla el pelirrojo.

-Por quien temo es por Kenpachi…- dijo la capitana de judo volteando a ver a su amigo.

-Ukitake san… como van las cosas en el mundo real.- preguntó Uryu tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Van muy bien, todo está muy tranquilo, al parecer la boda podrá llevarse a cabo sin ningún contratiempo..- dijo sonriente el capitán. –Oh lo que me recuerda, tengo unos asuntos, sólo quería traer a tu padre hacia donde estabas.-

-Vaya gordo favor el que le hiciste Ukitake.- le dijo Youruichi con una sonrisa burlona.

-Nosotros también ya nos vamos, andando Rangiku.- ordenó el capitán Touchiro..

-Pero capitán..- dijo la güera de figura formidable en tono de reclamo. –Vamos a tomar un poco de sake… ese era el trato…-

-¿qué trato…? Vinimos aquí porque el capitán comandante nos pidió acompañar a Ukitake.- le dijo el pequeño peliblanco en forma de regaño.

-Rangiku, que desconsiderado de tu parte… ¿no ves que hoy tiene una cita muy importante con Momo chan?.- le dijo Urahara ocultando su sonrisa con el abanico.

-maldito sombrerero loco…- le gritó el capitán, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más sintió una presencia acercarse. -Momo… .- dijo rendido y suspirando.

-¿Chiro kun?...- dijo amablemente Hinamori.

-Vámonos.- dijo el capitán mientras tomaba del brazo a su amada.

-Bueno yo también me voy.- dijo Rangiku. –Gin dijo que me tenía algo especial así que iré a ver que es…- dijo con una sonrisa la ojiazul.

-Youruichi san… que tal si nosotros también nos vamos ya… aún tenemos que encontrar nuestra habitación.- propuso Urahara.

-Buena idea…- afirmó la morena y tomó del brazo al tendero quien se puso duro como piedra para luego empezar a caminar lento y desconcertado, siempre había habido algo entre ellos dos, pero nunca lo habían hecho tan público y evidente.

-¿por qué demonios adelantaste tanto tu venida viejo?.- preguntó Ichigo por fin una vez que se habían ido la mayoría de los "adultos".

-Yo no adelanté nada hijo… la boda es dentro de dos días.-

-¿dos días?.- dijeron al unísono Renji y Rukia.

-Si que pasa rápido el tiempo ¿no?.- añadió Orihime que hasta el momento había permanecido callada observando atentamente y divirtiéndose con la gente que la rodeaba.

-Sí definitivamente.- afirmó Isshin.

-En ese caso creo que ya deberíamos irnos, empieza a hacerse tarde y no tarda en oscurecer.- dijo Ishida mientras se alzaba las gafas y veía hacia el cielo de atardecer-

-Creo que no es mala idea..- reafirmó Tatsuki mientras se estiraba, había sido un día algo largo y…raro… lo que le había causado un desgaste de energía impresionante.

-Esperen… ¿qué pasó con la chica de hace rato.?.- preguntó Orihime.

-Entre Rukia y Arisawa se encargaron, no te preocupes no creo que vuelva a coquetearle a tu esposo.- dijo Renji en forma de burla, pero este comentario sólo causó que los dos pelinaranjas se sonrojaran y voltearan a ver a otro lado.

-¿Por qué no se van adelantando ustedes?… Orihime y yo vamos a pasear un poco por aquí antes de ir… los alcanzaremos más tarde.- ante esa declaración creo que no cabe decir que todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, eso sí que nadie se lo esperaba.

-nos vemos mañana Orihime..- se despidió Rukia con un gran abrazo.

-Está bien.- contestó la pelinaranja con una sonrisa.

Todos se empezaron a alejar para dejar a los pelinaranjas y al papá de Ichigo….

-Creo que mejor me voy también.- dijo seriamente Isshin mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Ichigo. –Nos vemos más tarde Orihime chan.- se despidió dándole un beso en la mano derecha.

Los dos pelinaranjas empezaron a caminar por el Seireitei, la noche estaba fresca , había un cielo completamente estrellado adornado por una hermosa luna llena. Caminaban en silencio, pero no un silencio incómodo, si no uno que de verdad disfrutaban… por fin Ichigo se detuvo.

-¿Kurosaki kun?, ¿qué pasa?.- preguntó preocupada Inoue.

-Orihime…- dijo él con tono dulce pero nervioso.

-Sí…- respondió ella, de manera simultánea se coloreaban sus mejillas de un bello color rosado, no sabía como ni porque pero su corazón había empezado a latir rápidamente.

-N-no se como empezar… de hecho no se ni que decir…- empezó a hablar el pelinaranja después de un momento de silencio. Puso una mano detrás de su nuca, pues estaba nervioso y ese acto era un tic que aún no podía quitarse.

Orihime lo tomo de las manos y cuando se dio cuenta de que empezaba a sudar su novio, sólo pudo soltar una pequeña risita.

-Sabes que te amo.. y que daría cualquier cosa por ti y porque tu estuvieras bien…- siguió Ichigo mirando a los ojos de Inoue…_ Maldita sea porque no puedo decírselo… vamos Kurosaki sólo suéltalo…_ se reprendía mentalmente. –Orihime te gustaría…- no pudo terminar porque algo lo golpeó duramente. -Auch!...Maldita sea….- maldecía mientras se sobaba el estómago.

-Kurosaki kun…- gritó Inoue mientras corría hacía donde había sido lanzado el shinigami.

-Ichigo… levántate… vamos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas..-

-Kenpachi maldito loco ¿qué demonios te pasa?... es muy tarde para esto. – dijo furioso Ichigo, por fin estaba listo y llegaba el loco a interrumpir. –¿Por cierto dónde dejaste a Machami?.-

-El cachorro no pudo Ken chan y huyó…- dijo la pelirrosa que se asomaba por el hombro del enorme capitán.

-¿Quién dijiste que huyó?...- dijo el enorme lobo llegando derepente enseñando los colmillos.

-Pensé que te habías cansado..- le dijo Kenpachi para sacar su espada de nuevo, Machami le lanzó una mordida al capitán causando que este retrocediera. –ja ja ja ja maravilloso… así me gusta, por fin te lo tomas en serio.- rió felizmente mientas emanaba energía de su cuerpo.

-No me subestimes Kenpachi…- dijo ya agitado el enorme canino por la provocación del loco capitán.

-Machami san por favor no lo lastimes mucho…- le pidió la pelinaranja que hasta el momento no había articulado palabra alguna.

-No te preocupes Orihime…sólo le haré unos cortes.- le "consoló" el peliblanco.

-Cuando se trata de pelear Machami es igual o peor que Kenpachi…- dijo el joven Kurosaki mientras veía la pelea del lobo y el capitán.

-no se de dónde sacó ese lado tan sádico- dijo preocupada Inoue con las dos manos cruzadas en el pecho.

-Tal vez porque le das tus raras comidas.- bromeó el pelinaranja haciendo que su novia hiciera un leve puchero.

-Vámonos de aquí Kenpachi…- le dijo el lobo al capitán. –Del lado izquierdo Ichigo, del lado izquierdo.- le volvió a recordar guiñándole un ojo.

-Yachiru… será mejor que te bajes aquí, de ahora en adelante se va a poner agresivo.- y en ese instante bajó a su vicecapitana al tiempo que esquivaba una zarpada del lobo.

Así fue como tanto el lobo como Kenpachi se alejaron entre saltos y peleas de donde estaban los dos pelinaranjas.

_Gracias a Dios, por fin se fueron, bien hecho Machami… ¿pero cómo se le pudo haber escapado?.._ pensaba el Ichigo mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Orihime.

-Kurosaki kun estás bien…-

-Depende… define el concepto de bien.- le respondió el mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa a su novia para darle un beso, pero justo cuando iba a darse el beso….

-Cofu cofu….- se oyó un carraspeo.

-Esa niña...- dijo en voz baja Ichigo antes de separarse de Inoue, los dos estaban muy apenados, se les había olvidado que estaba ahí Yachiru.

-Ichi… tengo hambre… quiero dulces..- dijo la pelirrosa mientras se acercaba al joven shinigami y se le trepaba a los hombros. Orihime sólo pudo reír ante tal hecho y tomo de la mano a su novio.

-Kurosaki kun, será mejor que regresemos…- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa… maldición como negarse a esa sonrisa, SU sonrisa.

-No me voy… me llevan.- suspiró por fin rendido y así empezaron a caminar los tres.

Mientras tanto las otras dos parejas…

-¿Por qué demonios tardan tanto?.- empezó a decir Rukia mientras caminaba en círculos de forma nerviosa.

-No lo se… es una excelente idea.- empezó a caminar por toda la habitación también Tatsuki.

-Tranquilas, ya llegarán… seguro están celebrando el momento.- dio perezosamente Renji desde un escritorio ubicado a lado de la ventana.

-Renji..cielo…- empezó a decir Rukia con un tono dulce pero de fastidio…- TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME MOLESTES CUANDO ESTOY NERVIOSA.- sí esto último lo dijo tan alto que todos los escuadrones pudieron escuchar el regaño.

-Ya llegaron.- dijo emocionada Tatsuki mientras se asomaba por la puerta corrediza.

-Es verdad…. pero…¿por qué vienen con la vicecapitana del onceavo escuadrón?.- pregunto Ishida mientras le corría una gota de sudor por la frente.

-Orihime…felicidades…- salió gritando como loca Rukia para abrazar a su amiga.

-¿Ku-kuchiki san?... je je je gracias pero…¿por qué me felicitas?.- preguntó Inoue, empezaba a confundirse… en ese momento Ichigo se hizo un paso para atrás y empezó a negar rápidamente con su cabeza.

-Ichi… ¿te pasa algo?-. preguntó Yachiru quien seguía colgada del cuello del pelinaranja.

-No nada.. es sólo que… había un mosquito..- trató de justificarse.

-Ichigo… felicidades.- llegó también Renji.

-Ya era hora Kurosaki.- le dijo Ishida llegando de la mano de Tatsuki.

-Orihime… muchas felicidades.- dijo Tatsuki…

-Kurosaki kun… ¿qué.. es lo que está pasando?.- preguntó Orihime un poco aturdida por tantas felicitaciones. Ichigo no podía creer su mala suerte y se golpeó la cabeza con la mano, en ese momento Rukia entendió el mensaje y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo…

-No es obvio Orihime…los felicitamos por su reconciliación y porque Ichigo no es lo suficientemente idiota como para ponerte el cuerno.- dijo Rukia salvando la situación. Por primera vez el pelinaranja dio gracias de que Rukia fuera tan ocurrente. Esto ayudó a que los demás captaran el mensaje y le siguieran la corriente.

-Oh si..ja ja felicidades por la reconciliación.- dijo nerviosamente Renji.

-Sí si…- dijeron la otra pareja al unísono.

-Bueno… no es para tanto… pero gracias.- dijo Orihime con una sonrisa.-Ta-tatsuki chan…¿ lo que traes en la mano es?.- dijo con ojos de asombro. La pelinegra ocultó su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de Ishida, lo que para ser sinceros lo hizo sentir muy nervioso.

-Ja ja sólo tengo la mano de Ishida.. eso es todo je je .- rió nerviosamente.

-Noooo no es esooo….-soltó la mano del pelinaranja para correr hacia donde estaba su amiga, le sacó la mano del pantalón..-esto es un anillo de compromiso…-. Dijo con unos ojos enormes y muy emocionada.

-¿sorpresa?.- dijo Uryu alzando un poco sus hombros…

-Kyaaaaaa que emoción muchas felicidades… estoy muy contenta por los dos…-

-¿Ichi?...- dijo Yachiru cuando vio como Ichigo se tensaba cada vez más y se ponía rígido.

La pelinaranja volteó a ver al joven Kurosaki mientras hablaba con Tatsuki e Ishida…

-Ichigo… se supone que lo harías hoy.- le dijo Renji acercándose.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que paso?.- preguntó Rukia incorporándose a la conversación.

-Estuve apunto de decírselo, pero Kenpachi llegó a arruinarlo todo.- dijo al tiempo que bajaba de sus hombros a la pelirrosa.

-Ken chan no interrumpió tu declaración.- dijo la pequeña vicecapitana mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura. -Tú estabas en el camino de Ken chan..-

-El punto de que se lo dijeras hoy era que…-

-Ya se cual era el punto Renji…- dijo enojado Ichigo. –Supongo que después de todo.. el destino lo quiso así y aún no es momento…- dijo esta vez un poco rendido.

-Tranquilo Ichigo mañana se lo dirás.- le animó Rukia.

-¿qué se supone que le diga.? "Ohhh hola Orihime por cierto ¿te quieres casar conmigo?... ¿la boda? Oh si la boda es mañana si nos vamos a casar todos al mismo tiempo"…, no, no se lo diré así, ella merece algo mejor.- dijo Ichigo como si se estuviera reprendiendo.

-¿quién se merece algo mejor?.- se escuchó una voz detrás del shinigami el cuál le puso los pelos de punta.

-Orihime.. .no me asustes así..- le pidió de manera dulce mientras tomaba sus manos.

-Kurosaki kun…-

-Tengo hambre…-interrumpió de nuevo Yachiru.

-Por favor venga vicecapitana… en el cuarto tengo muchos dulces..- le dijo Rukia mientras jalaba a la vicecapitana.-Renji acompáñanos ¿quieres?-

-Voy… buena suerte chicos.- se despidió rápidamente el pelirrojo.

-Kurosaki kun… ¿pasa algo malo?.- preguntó Inoue por la repentina reacción de Ichigo.

-No… no pasa nada no te preocupes… te amo.- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente. –Lo mejor será que te vayas a descansar, ya es tarde, te veré mañana.- le dijo al tiempo que se alejaba.

-Kuchiki san…¿qué le pasa?..- le preguntó un poco desconcertada a la pelinegra que recién iba llegando.

-No le pasa nada, simplemente hoy no ha sido su día que digamos…- la consoló poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro y recargando su cabeza sobre la misma. –Verás como mañana será el mismo de nuevo.- esto último lo dijo regalándole la sonrisa a la pelinaranja.

_Lo siento Orihime aún no puedo hacerlo…_ iba diciéndose a si mismo el pelinaranja mientras saltaba de techo en techo en el Seireitei.

* * *

Largo nou?

ja ja ja lo siento me llego la inspiración y ya ven solté los dedos un poco wiwiwiiii espero que les haya gustado : ) espero con ansias sus reviews y no se apuren prometo rápida conti, claro si la escuela y la inspiración lo permiten yeiiii

los amo con locura y pasión sobrenatural!

besillos cuac cuac... cuídense.

P.D. a todos aquellos que estén escribiendo actualmente una historia y no la hayan terminado... les ordeno que la terminen...por favor? je je je je no primero echenle ganas a la escuela, las contis vendrán por añadidura... XD

p.d.2. Larga vida al ICHIHIME


	5. El siguiente gran paso

**Cantemos todos juntos…. Por fin tengo tiempo e inspiración para seguir escribiendo je je je **

**Les pido una disculpa pública, yo se que esto no se debe hacer, el dejar una historia a la mitad, de verdad no saben como lo siento, pero ya se imaginan como es este asunto de la escuela y los examenes y los trabajos y bla bla bla….**

**En fin no los entretengo más, muchas gracias por leer y espero ansiosa sus reviews.**

**Disclaimer.. creo que es obvio que Bleach no es mio y que si algún día lo es me encargaré de que haya mucho pero mucho ICHIHIME XD**

**Capítulo 5**

-No… no pasa nada no te preocupes… te amo.- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente. –Lo mejor será que te vayas a descansar, ya es tarde, te veré mañana.- le dijo al tiempo que se alejaba.

-Kuchiki san…¿qué le pasa?..- le preguntó un poco desconcertada a la pelinegra que recién iba llegando.

-No le pasa nada, simplemente hoy no ha sido su día que digamos…- la consoló poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro y recargando su cabeza sobre la misma. –Verás como mañana será el mismo de nuevo.- esto último lo dijo regalándole la sonrisa a la pelinaranja.

Las dos amigas se fueron juntas hacia el cuarto dónde sus amigos ya les estaban esperando…cuando llegaron

-¿qué pasa?.- preguntó Renji discretamente a Rukia.

-Al parecer vamos a tener que darle un empujón a Ichigo…. Es más terco que una mula, pero puede ser que el plan funcione.- le contestó ella a su vez en voz baja.

-Siempre me han dado miedo tus planes ¿sabías?.- este comentario se hizo acreedor a un pequeño golpe por parte de la shinigami.

Mientras tanto el joven Kurosaki iba de techo en techo en el Seireitei sumido en sus pensamientos cuando…

-Hijoooo miiiiiiioooooo…- se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¿qué demonios?- Ichigo se desconcentró y perdió el equilibro lo que hace que casi se caiga.

-Sabes….deberías tener más cuidado…- le dijo su padre mientras se acercaba para ayudarlo a subir.

-Maldito viejo…. Si es tu culpa el hecho de que casi me caiga.- le reclamó mientras le gritaba con una venita palpitándole en el sien.

-ja ja ja…está bien, aunque debes admitir que estabas muy distraído, ¿ahora que te preocupa?- le pregunto el excapitán.

-bah! Nada.- le respondió con un suspiro al tiempo que se sentaba a mirar la luna.

-Déjame adivinar, es por Orihime chan ¿no es así?.- Ichigo no respondió, sólo se limitó a bajar un poco la mirada. –No me digas que le hiciste algo….-

-No para nada… es que lo que pasa es…- suspiró por fin, ese hombre estaba loco, pero no quitaba el hecho de que fuera su padre y por lo tanto tenía la confianza para decirle lo que planeaba. -¿te acuerdas que habíamos platicado sobre la boda con Orihime?... bueno pues he querido decírselo desde hace mucho, pero no tengo el valor para hacerlo, además el plan es que nos casáramos el mismo día que Rukia y Renji.- de repente el hombre loco e inmaduro se puso serio para voltear a ver a su hijo. –Tengo miedo, miedo de que cuando me valla a acostar, mañana no amanezca y tal vez…nuca sabrá cuanto la amo.-

-Ichigo….ehhhmm… escucha, creo que nunca te he contado de cómo es que terminé casándome con tu madre…- Ichigo lo vio con interés pero desconcertado.

-Verás…. Yo estaba en una misión especial cuando la conocí…. No podía creer que existiera una mujer tan bella…- empezaba a recordar a la vez que sacaba una sonrisa. –La ví por primera vez cuando la tuve que salvar de un loco hollow… nunca se me va a olvidar esa noche ella llevaba un vestido blanco y por el golpe que había recibido las bolsas del mercado se le habían caído…había comprado manzanas así que había manzanas por todas partes, bueno yo era shinigami así que hice mi trabajo y termine con el hollow, pero por alguna extraña razón ella me podía ver, aunque no tenía mi gigai puesto… fue entonces cuando se me acercó para agradecerme, fue amor a primera vista… la veía muy seguido, siempre metiéndose en problemas.- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa y mirando hacia el horizonte, como si de alguna manera quisiera poder recuperar el pasado que se le había ido como agua entre las manos …- decidí renunciar a este lugar para vivir con tu madre, salimos un tiempo y luego le propuse matrimonio.- dijo mientras miraba su mano izquierda donde aun portaba con su anillo dorado en el penúltimo dedo.

-Viejo…-

-Aún no va lo bueno de la historia Ichigo… nunca pensé que tu madre fuera a aceptar ser mi esposa, ella era mucho más de lo que yo merecía… un día en especial había sido muy malo para mi, todo me había salido mal… había roto más cosas de las que debía, hice cosas que no y deje de hacer cosas también, ese día estaba destinado para salir mal, aunque yo ya había planeado proponerle matrimonio a mamá… ja ja ja aun recuerdo, primero me vio como si estuviera loco y se hizo un paso para atrás, en ese momento pensé que todo se había ido al caño, pero fue entonces que me dedicó su hermosa sonrisa y me dijo que aceptaba.- dijo mientras miraba a su hijo. –Anímate y díselo de una vez…ahora si me disculpas me voy. – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba un poco. –Por supuesto mi mayor temor siempre fue el que si yo me iba antes, ella no iba antes no la podría proteger, pero el destino nos jugó chueco a todos, pero no por eso he dejado de amarla y el producto de ese amor son mis dos hijitas y tu.- dijo con una triste sonrisa.

-Gracias viejo…- dijo Ichigo poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo…Ishiin se le quedó viendo por un momento y luego lo abrazó.

-Mi hijo está creciendo muy rápido…- dijo al tiempo que, como por medio del abrazo, liberara todo el amor que le tenía a su hijo. –estoy muy orgulloso de que ya sea un verdadero hombre.- soltó por fin el abrazo. –Anda que esperas… ve y hazla feliz y se feliz- lo despidió con un golpe en la cabeza, normalmente Ichigo se hubiera molestado y le hubiera gritado, pero esta vez no, esta vez lo dejo pasar y sonrió… no tenía idea de lo serio que podía ser su papá si se lo proponía.

-No te pongas cursi… no te queda.- le dijo el pelinaranja para luego despedirse.

Ichigo con una nueva actitud decidió ir hacia donde se supone que estaría su novia ya dormida… cuando llego al cuarto vio que ahí estaba ella, en un colchón en el suelo… durmiendo placenteramente.. con las manos juntas y sobre ellas su cabeza, tenía la boca un poco abierta… al ver esta escena recordó aquella vez en la biblioteca, cuando la había visto dormir en una de las mesas… al igual que aquella primera ves, él se acercó y con cuidado se acostó a su lado… la chica emitió un pequeño gemido…

-Kurosaki kun…- dijo la chica entre sueños.

-aquí estoy….soy yo…eres loca y despistada ,pero mía al fin y al cabo … te amo.- dijo el shinigami sustituto, pasando una mano sobre su cintura, en voz muy baja, casi en susurró y cerró sus ojos y casi de inmediato se quedó dormido junto a la pelinaranja.

Al día siguiente….

Los rayos del sol entraban por la puerta corrediza del cuarto que daba hacia un hermoso jardín del sexto escuadrón, dirigido por el capitán Kuchiki Byakuya. Una chica pelinaranja se estiraba para desperezarse, pero por alguna extraña razón, después de que pudo abrir bien los ojos se dio cuenta de que era la única en esa habitación, cuando, hasta donde ella podía recordar, Tatsuki y Rukia habían dormido en el mismo lugar que ella. Se levantó de su colchón en el piso y se estiró por segunda vez…

-Orihime… que bueno que ya despertaste, anda apresúrate que se está haciendo tarde…- le apresuró Tatsuki al tiempo que entraba a la habitación con cierto apresuramiento

-¿buenos días?...pero Tatsuki chan ¿tarde para qué?.- le preguntó Inoue mientras corría hacia donde estaba su amiga.

-Machami san dijo que quería reunirnos hoy desde temprano.-

¿El lobo había dicho eso?, ciertamente no recordaba… una mirada fugaz por parte de la capitana de judo le dijo todo, era la única retrasada y tenía que apurarse. Después de un rato bastante corto, la pelinaranja se reunió con sus amigos que ya estaban ahí.

-Lista o no aquí vamos.- dijo Rukia como para sí mientras le veía llegar.

-¿qué está pasando.- preguntó confundida la pelinaranja.

-Orihime… ya te conté cual es el origen de tus poderes.- empezó a hablar el mega lobo.

–Bueno hay algo importante que no te mencionó porque no quería alarmarte pero tus poderes tienen caducidad….- continuó hablando Ishida sin embargo la pelinaranja sólo miraba atenta sin decir palabra alguna, había entrado en un estado de shock

-Orihime esto es serio, si no haces la evolución necesaria ya no tendrás control sobre ninguno de tus poderes ni sobre Machami.- concluyó Rukia al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba.

-P-pero yo creí que…-

-Lo que creíste no era lo correcto.- La interrumpió de repente Ichigo de manera fría y cortante.

-Pero Kurosaki kun… - quiso decir ella.

-¡Orihime!-dijo de repente en tono severo el pelinaranja –no…importa ya el pasado, escúchame si no haces esto antes de hoy en la noche no sabemos que es lo que pueda pasarle a Machami o incluso a tu persona o a tu memoria.- dijo esta vez tratando de calmar sus nervios, sin duda alguna este asunto lo tenía muy alterado.

Al escuchar estas duras palabras unas lagrimas estaban listas para salir por los grandes ojos grises de la chica, pero ella trago saliva bajo un poco la cabeza para después levantarla y mostrarle a sus amigos un gesto de determinación, sabía que tenía el apoyo de todos,…eso era la único que necesitaba.

-Está bien… para hoy en la noche habré conseguido la siguiente etapa.- dijo con determinación y tratando de dibujar una sonrisa, pero por alguna razón no le salía, no estaba feliz….

-Orihime te ayudaremos en la medida en la que podamos hacerlo, es por eso que estamos todos aquí.- añadió Machami acercando cariñosamente su enorme hocico a la delicada chica.

-Así Orihime todos estamos aquí verás que saldrá bien.- le animo Tatsuki llegando por el otro lado a ponerle su mano en uno de sus hombros.

-Gracias chicos, gracias Machami san… bien y ¿dónde empezamos?.- dijo ahora un poco más animada Inoue

-Ven yo te llevo.- dijo Ichigo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la montaba en Machami, el pelinaranja seguía tenso, esto de hacer malabares no le caía ni tantito en gracia. Después de haberla subido al mega lobo montó el también. Ichigo iba al frente, Machami se puso en marcha hacia su primer destino.

-Quita esa cara de preocupación Orihime, nosotros nos vamos a ir adelantando, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no haya nadie ni nada por los alrededores, cualquier demora podría ser fatal para el proceso.- dijo Rukia para tratar de animar a su amiga.

La pelinaranja les dedicó una sonrisa y se agarró fuertemente de su novio pues el lobo había empezado a aumentar la velocidad.

-Kurosaki kun… estás muy tenso.- dijo en forma de comentario Orihime.

-¿Eh?..-

-T-tu re-reiatsu está muy alto.- dijo apenas pudiendo respirar

-ah lo siento voy a tratar de relajarme, es sólo que esto de que te metas en este tipo de problemas no me gusta.- había olvidado lo peligroso que era para la gente que lo rodeaba si descuidaba su nivel de reiatsu.

-Lo siento…- dijo ella cabizbaja ya recuperando un poco el aliento.

-Maldición.- masculló el peliblanco.

-¿qué pasa Machami san.?-

-Ichigo ¿sientes eso?-

-Sí… maldito sea… me voy a quedar aquí para distraerlo lo más que pueda.-

-¿Kurosaki kun?.-

-Es ese tipo…estoy seguro de que si nos ve nos va a hacer perder mucho tiempo.- dijo el pelinaranja mientras desenvainaba a Zangetsu. –No te preocupes…- le dijo dibujando una sonrisa para que la chica se tranquilizara. –Si puedo le diré a alguno de los chicos que te alcance.-

-Kurosaki kun…- llamó la pelinaranja. –Ten cuidado por favor….-

-No te preocupes.- le dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Cuídala ¿quieres Machami?.-

El lobo emprendió de nuevo su paso veloz e Inoue se agarro fuertemente de su pelaje.

-Orihime él puede sólo, lo ha hecho ya cientos de veces..- la tranquilizó el peliblanco.

-Lo se pero por alguna razón no puedo dejar de preocuparme…-

Mientras tanto Ichigo estaba esperando al reiatsu que había detectado unos minutos antes, pero nadie llegaba…

-Vamos… se que estás ahí.- dijo Ichigo en voz baja pero no tardó demasiado tiempo en estar solo porque desde las sombras alguien lo vigilaba..

Machami e Inoue se acercaban a su destino cuando…

-Hey… esperen voy detrás de ustedes..- gritó cierta pelinegra.

-Kuchiki san.- gritó también Orihime. –Machami san detente por favor.- el lobo no se detuvo pero empezó a bajar la velocidad para que la shinigami los alcanzara y pudiera estar también en el lomo del gigantesco lobo.

-Wow… es la primera vez que montó a Machami… es muy veloz.-

-Sí, es una de sus mejores habilidades.- confesó orgullosa la ojigris

-¡Hey!… pero no es la única.- reclamó por su parte el lobo, las chicas ante ese comentario rieron un poco.

Llegaron por fin a su destino, el lobo se detuvo, esa era la señal. Era en el bosque de la quinta sección del Rikungai, estaba un poco alejado del Seireitei, pero no habían hecho tanto tiempo debido al paso veloz que habían tomado.

-Es aquí Orihime…- le dijo Machami cuando un gran rugido se escuchó por detrás de los árboles.

-Maldición, pensé que nos habíamos encargado de eso…- dijo Rukia poniendo una mano en su espada.

-¿Un hollow?.- preguntó un poco asustada Orihime.

-No…. es un Menos.- dijo el lobo poniéndose también en posición ofensiva.-Rukia vamos, debemos evitar que se acerque a ella.- le dijo a la pelinegra para luego ponerse en marcha hacia el lugar de donde venía el rugido.

-Orihime, de ahora en adelante vas sola, estoy segura de que sabrás que hacer, sólo obedece a tu corazón…- esto último se lo afirmó guiñándole un ojo para luego seguir al lobo peliblanco que ya se había perdido entre los árboles.

De repente la chica no escuchó nada más… se sintió sola, pero sabia que es lo que tenía que hacer. Debía ponerse en marcha y lograr el siguiente nivel de sus poderes para que nada saliera mal. Fue así que Inoue Orihime tomó una gran bocanada de aire y fue hacia donde exactamente su corazón le indicaba.

* * *

y bieeeennnn ¿les gustó?

espero que sí, les prometo estoy trabajando en la continuación ... : ) gracias por los reviews que se que me van a dejar (más les vale hacerlo si no juro que voy en la noche mientras duermen y les voy a jalar las patas buuuuaaaaajajajajajaja) Ok obvio no haré eso... : )

Les mando besillos cuac cuac y que viva el ichihime por cierto bendito sea que ya mañana regresa el manga a la publicación semanal... después de ese "último" capítulo casi muero waaaaaaaa

que la pasen bien y no se droguen ja ja ja ok.


	6. Con un nudo en la garganta te digo adiós

Hooooolaaaaaa de nuevooo...

Como les ha ido?

Yo más que bien... feliz porque aquí tuve un MEGA PUENTE es decir no clases de sábado a martes y eso me dio tiempo de escribir mucho muchoooooo

Bueno espero que les guste, gracias a todos y a todas por sus reviews espero que hayan tenido un bonito Halloween.

Ohhhmmm llame a este capitulo así porque mientras lo escribía... no se porque en algún moemnto sentí un nudo en la garganta, tal vez por la música que estaba escuchando o algo por el estilo : )

Pero ustedes sean feliiiiiiceeees...

Disclaimer: Como ya se los he recitado más de un millar de veces Bleach no es mío es di Tite Kubo a quien por cierto voy a descuartizar por dejar en ese estado el manga... si ya lo leyeron saben a que me refiero si no... no se agobien y sigan leyendo ^w^

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

-Vamos sal ya..- dijo impaciente Ichigo, tenía a Zangetsu desenvainada.

-Yaaaaaaaahhh…- un gritó por detrás de Ichigo, el golpe fue fuerte pero logró detenerlo con su katana.

-¿Creíste que no te había sentido?.-

-Bien hecho hijo… te felicito, pero no será tan fácil, te lo aseguro.- dijo el jefe de la familia Kurosaki.

-Solo haces que pierda mi tiempo…-

-Eso sonó muy pretencioso Ichigo, si yo fuera tu tendría más cuidado con mis palabras…-

Orihime se encontraba sola en ese inmenso bosque, Rukia y Machami se habían ido a deshacerse del Menos, estaba decidida a que sus poderes no desaparecieran, porque existía la posibilidad de que su memoria lo hiciera también y definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a que eso pasara, sin embargo había un pequeño detalle… de esos que son pequeñitos pequeñitos pero muy muy importantitos… nadie le había dicho que hacer ni a donde ir, sólo le habían dicho que siguiera a su corazón… pero ¿a dónde la llevaría su corazón?...

La ojigris empezó a caminar y se encontró con un pequeño lago en medio del bosque… estaba haciendo calor, por lo que decidió refrescarse la cara con el agua cristalina del lago. Metió sus delicadas manos al agua y se mojo la cara y los brazos, también bebió un poco, pero encontró algo que le llamó mucho la atención, era algo que brillaba, pero estaba más allá de la orilla. Inoue no lo pensó dos veces y se metió al lago para ver que era aquel extraño objeto, que por alguna extraña razón le llamaba tanto la atención…. Una vez dentro del agua se sintió un poco extraña, como si ya hubiera estado en ese lugar, el objeto estaba en lo que parecía una cueva.

-_Que raro..-_ pensaba la pelinaranja mientras se acercaba a tan hipnotizador brillo de luz. Cuando tomó el objeto y vio lo que era se quedó un poco decepcionada pues esperaba algo un poco más misterioso y exótico, sin embargo no podía negar el hecho de que seguía llamando por alguna rara razón. –_¿un espejo?.. todo este brillo por un pedazo de espejo roto y sucio…-_

Una vez fuera del agua la chica miraba con detenimiento aquel espejo mientras estaba debajo del sol esperando a que se secara un poco su ropa… una melancólica tonada se le vino a la mente y empezó a cantarla en voz baja.. _You're the voice of a dream i had You're the voice and i'm so glad You're the weight of a dream of a life come true There's no denyin I sometimes run and chase the moon I just can I sometimes run and chase the views And dream of you._ Sin darse cuenta se empezó a quedar dormida con esa triste canción en su mente mientras una lagrima se derramaba por su mejilla.*

-Capitán…- se escuchó una voz femenina.

-Hola Rangiku… - saludó el capitán de los ojos rasgados.

-Y bien… ¿ya sabes a quién vas a llevar a la fiesta de mañana?- le dijo la mujer güera en un tono pícaro.

-Sí… voy a llevar a una teniente…- dijo con una sonrisa sin dejar de ver hacia la ventana que daba al Seireitei.

-Y ¿se puede saber quien es esa teniente?- decía mientras abrazaba al peliblanco por detrás.

-Seguro es la teniente Momo…-

-¿quéeeee?...- gritó Matsumoto soltándolo.

-ja ja ja … si lo hiciera creo que Hitsugaya me mataría.- dijo divertido

-No sería el único créeme….- decía la mujer mientras hacia un puchero.

-Te creo.- dijo por fin para darle un apasionado beso…y sellar sus labios con los de ella.

-Que mal chiste Renji, debes admitirlo…-

-¿pero qué te pasa?... está muy bueno.-

Minutos antes….

-Oigan como que hay un silencio incómodo ¿no?..-

-Lo único que lo hace incómodo eres tu Abarai san.-

-Es más les voy a contar un chiste…-

-No lo hagas por favor.- le pidió la capitana de judo mientras se llevaba las manos a las orejas.

-Era un tipo que iba paseando a su dálmata, se acerca un naco y le dice "tssss chale te graffitearon a tu perrooo.." él dueño le dijo "así es la raza"… "tsss che gente".- Renji empezó a reír solo de su chiste

En ese momento Tatsuki e Ishida se voltearon a ver con cara de "… y con este inútil se va a casar Rukia", sin mucho más que pudieran hacer decidieron seguir haciendo vigilancia para que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan.

No muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban estaba cierta pelinaranja empezando a despertar de sus sueños matutinos… que raro, no recordaba de donde era la canción que tenía tan metida en su mente, pero estaba segura de haberla escuchado en algún otro lado, empezaba a correr el tiempo velozmente y al darse cuenta de esto Inoue se puso en marcha para seguir buscando aquello que la llevaría a lograr su meta… conservar sus poderes y con ellos su memoria de todo lo pasado.

-Kyaaaaa….- se estiro perezosamente la pelinaranja… -Oh no no había notado lo tarde que se está haciendo.- dijo para si la chica mientras se sacudía un poco de la tierra que se le había pegado a su ropa mientras estaba recostada, agarro el pedazo de espejo y siguió su camino.

Se adentro en lo que parecía un bosque, donde el camino terminaba y la luz del día desaparecía, además de que un aura muy extraña rodeaba ese frondoso lugar.

_-Ehhh? Hubiera jurado que ya había pasado por aquí…-_ pensó la chica. _–Algo anda mal…- _entonces empezó a correr ya un poco desesperada.

Estuvo caminando durante un largo tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que todo el rato había estado caminando en círculos..

-¿Y ahora que se supone que haga?.., se está haciendo tarde… no lo voy a lograr a este paso…- empezó a decir la chica para sí mientras gruesas lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.- No. no puedo darme el lujo de perderme, mañana se casa Kuchiki san y no puedo llegar tarde a su boda….- dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara y se sacudía con fuerza. –Ya se. ¡Machami saaan!.- gritó con todo lo que pudo.

-Empezaba a creer que ya no me querías.- se escuchó una voz por detrás

-Machami san.- exclamó Orihime con júbilo al ver que su amigo no la había abandonado.

-¿Dónde está Kuchiki san?- preguntó asomándose un por detrás del lobo para ver si no venía la pelinegra.

-Regresó con Renji…. ya sabes… tiene muchas cosas que preparar para mañana..- le dijo guiñándole un ojo, a lo que la chica sólo soltó una pequeña risa. –Pongámonos en marcha, no queremos que se haga más tarde… eh? ¿pero qué es eso?.-

-¿Esto?... Oh lo encontré debajo del agua en un pequeño lago no muy lejos de aquí…-

-está bien…- dijo no muy convencido el lobo. –anda sube que tenemos que apresurarnos.-

Mientras tanto en el Seireitei Ichigo seguía en su "intensa" pelea contra su padre.

-Es que desde hace mucho tiempo tu ya no me quieres.- decía devastado Ishiin mientras lloraba de manera exagerada.

-¿Ves porque te dije que sólo me hacías perder el tiempo?.- se quejaba Ichigo mientras se recargaba en una pared.

-Por tu culpa ya ni tus hermanas me respetaan…-

-Querrás decir Karin, Yuzu te sigue sintiendo lástima.- decía el pelinaranja mientras clavaba a Zangetsu en el suelo.

-Bueno fuera de esto ¿me podrás decir cuando me vas a hacer abuelo?.- dijo el jefe de la familia Kurosaki ya más recuperado.

-Si serás idiota…- lo golpeó fuertemente su primogénito en la cara.

-Ichiiiigoooo me rompiste la nariz..- sollozaba mientras con las dos manos se detenía la nariz que le sangraba a más no poder.

-Bien merecido lo tienes viejo...-

-Mmmmm ¿Machami san?- decía la pelinaranja quien iba en el lomo del peliblanco. –¿Crees que vaya por buen camino?... es decir ¿y si algo sale mal?… no pordría… lo amo mucho.- empezó a decir con la voz entrecortada.

-Orihime… no te preocupes… siempre hay una segunda oportunidad…- trato de reconfortarla, pero de pronto se detuvo y levantó la cabeza al tiempo que movía sus orejas de un lado para otro .

-¿qué pasa Machami san?-

-¿escuchas eso?..-

-hmmm….¿campanas?.-

-Sí… el Seireitei está muy lejos de aquí y el pueblo más cercano está a más de dos días…- se tensó el lobo peliblanco.

-Vamos a ver que es..- dijo de repente Inoue con un tono de decisión.

-A la dama lo que decida…- y empezó Machami a agudizar su sentido de audición que era bastante bueno para encontrar aquel sonido tan especial.

Cada vez que se adentraban más la luz del día también se hacia más escasa.

-Machami san… por ahí.- señaló rápidamente Orihime, pues había visto que algo se movía entre los árboles. El lobo no lo dudo ni un segundo y subió a una de las ramas del árbol más cercano.

-Ahhhhhhh- gritó la pelinaranja pues no se esperaba ese movimiento por parte de su amigo.

-No te sueltes por nada del mundo.- le sentenció el peliblanco.

Al llegar a la otra de las ramas Machami se detuvo en seco.

-Ahí están.. mira.- y después de decir esto Machami siguió viajando hasta llegar a donde se encontraban las campanas.

Inoue las tomó, eran de tamaño mediano y color oro blanco… sonaban muy bien y tenían en la parte de arriba mucho polvo.

-Aún no entiendo que es todo esto.- dijo confundida Orihime. –Están muy bonitas como para dejarlas en un lugar donde nadie las escucha…-

El lobo la miraba incrédulo… -Está bien… como quieras…- dijo por fin con una gotita de sudor.

-Vamos aún tenemos muchas cosas que hacer- dijo emocionada la chica.

-Si te sueltas te caes y te puede pasar algo… además de que Ichigo me mataría.- y fue entonces que el lobo de un sólo salto se dejó caer al piso y empezó a correr de nuevo.

-Rukia…- dijo Tatsuki al ver que su amiga venía desde lo lejos.

-Hola chicos…- saludó la shinigami mientras se acercaba.

-Por fin alguien que puede hacer que este cerebro de mandril deje de decir idioteces…- dijo Ishida con el propósito de hacer enojar a Renji y ohhh sí que lo logró.

-Maldito cuatro ojos…. ¿a quién le dices cerebro de mandril?...- dijo un muy furioso shinigami agarrando al Quincy por el cuello de si capa blanca.

-¿qué no es obvio?... – le contestó con ironía.

-Quieto… Renji.- le gritó Rukia

-Hombres… ¿por qué son tan subdesarrollados?.- se quejó Tatsuki sobándose las sienes.

-Ah! Por cierto…Chad y los demás llegan hoy en un rato más…-

-Genial… todos estamos aquí en el bosque… ¿quién demonios lo va a ir a recibir?..- gruñó Renji.

-Como si Chad fuera nuevo en esto… además el capitán Ukitake y los demás estarán ahí.- le contestó Rukia.

-Sabes… ahora que lo veo… ya se quien va a ser el hombre de la casa..- se burló Ishida con Tatsuki.

-¿qué dijiste?- dijeron los dos mencionados al unísono.

-Escúchame bien Ichigo quiero que sepas un par de cosas…- Ishiin seguía sermoneando a su primogénito, mientras este apenas y se podía mantener de pie por el aburrimiento.

-Seh seh lo que digas viejo…-

-Ichigo.- dijo una tercera voz un poco más grabe.

-….- dijo un eufórico Keigo mientras se acercaba a su amigo para ser recibido, como de costumbre, con un golpe en el estómago.

-Chicos… que bueno que llegan…- dijo alegre Ichigo de que sus amigos por fin hubieran llegado.

-Ichigo… fue horrible… un túnel macabro y luego tuvimos que correr…. – lloraba desesperado Keigo .

- Ichigo, Kurosaki san… buenos días.- saludó Mizuro mientras parecía buscar señal en su celular.

-Ichi nii.. viejo…- saludó primero Karin quien venia también acompañada por su gemela Yuzu.

-Miiiiissss hiiiiiiiijaaaaaaaaassssssss…- gritó eufórico el doctor Kurosaki mientras corría para abrazarlas. –Extrañaron a su padre ¿verdad?... pues no se preocupen ya estamos todos juntos.- decía mientras frotaba su cara contra la de ellas, pero se hizo acreedor a un golpe cortesía de Karin.

-Maldito pervertido suéltanos.- le gritó a su padre que estaba quejándose del dolor en el suelo.

-Primero mi hijo mayor y ahora tu… Maasaaki ¿qué hice mal?.- gritaba al cielo con gruesas lágrimas corriendo por su cara.

-Karin chan creo que fuiste un poco agresiva con papá…- decía Yuzu detrás de su hermana mientras se ponía ambas manos en el pecho.

-No te preocupes Yuzu, el viejo es inmortal..- dijo su hermana sin darle importancia al show que su papá estaba ofreciendo.

-Bueno fuera de eso creo que todo está más o menos en orden ¿no creen?- dijo Urahara quien llegaba junto con Youruichi en su forma humana.

-…No me digas que no te has animado Ichigo?- se burló la morena al ver a Ichigo.

-No es que no me haya animado… ¿espera tu como sabes… cómo supusiste?- empezó a contestar Ichigo pero se sorprendió de que ella también supiera de los planes de boda, pues los únicos que en teoría sabían eran Renji, Rukia e Ishida en un principio.

-Ja ja ja ya ves como corren los rumores…, supongo que no te haces a la idea de ver a una mujer des-nu-da ¿verdad?- esto último se lo dijo en tono más bajo pero recalcando cada una de las sílabas.

-Ichigo.. tienes algo que contarme.- dijo de manera seria su papá al ver la tensión en la que se encontraba Ichigo.

-Eh…eh no no.. ja ja para nada..- dijo el pelinaranja mientras empezaba a sudar frío y se ponía rojo de la vergüenza.

-Verás Ishiin san…- empezaba a relatar Urahara cuando recibió un golpe

-Me encanta ver a Ichigo sufrir, pero creo que no es la forma de molestarlo.- dijo una voz conocida.

-Enana…- nunca le había gustado escuchar su voz. –Renji, Ishida, Tatsuki… esperen, ¿dónde está Orihime?.- preguntó algo angustiado.

-No lo se debe andar por ahí con Machami, por cierto ¿tu no estás ya tarde?.- le recordó Tatsuki con las manos en la cintura.

-Maldita sea, es cierto…- maldijo Ichigo al ver lo tarde que se estaba haciendo. –Ves viejo… te dije que sólo me quitabas el tiempo.- regañó el chico.

-Si de verdad estuvieras interesado en lo que debes hacer ya te hubieras ido.- dijo seriamente el doctor Kurosaki.

-CO-RRE imbécil… ve a ver en dónde se metió tu novia- le gritó Renji e Ichigo empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo para ver en dónde encontraría a la bella pelinaranja.

-Los veré más tarde…- gritaba desde lo lejos

-Ichigo más te vale llegar para mañana…- le gritó Rukia.

-Bien… ¿quién quiere dar una vuelta y algo de comer?- sugirió Urahara ya recuperado del golpe de la enana…. Coff perdón de la shinigami pelinegra.

Mientras tanto perdidos en el bosque…

-Mira Orihime… luz..- dijo con calma a la pelinaranja que se había quedado dormida.

La pelinaranja se tallaba los ojos con ambas manos mientras reaccionaba lo que le acababa de decir su amigo.

-Es cierto Machami san… ¿crees que por ahí es la salida?-

-eso espero… se está haciendo tarde.-

Siguieron caminando y salieron de ese obscuro bosque que parecía no tener fin.

-Este lugar me sigue sorprendiendo sabes…- comentó el enorme lobo al ver a donde habían llegado.

Orihime no podía darle crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo… era un campo lleno de flores de todos tipos y colores, era realmente hermoso, el sol estaba en su máximo climax por lo que le daba una iluminación muy especial.

-Achu!...- estornudó fuertemente el peliblanco.

-¿estás bien?.-

-Sí es sólo que a-a-achú!... son alergias… gracias a Dios en tu mundo no hay tantas flores…- decía el pobre lobo.

-ja ja ja no… nuestro mundo es más tropical, lo recuerdo bien.- reía levemente al ver la reacción alérgica de Machami

-Escogeré algunas y se las llevaremos a Kuchiki san para mañana ¿qué te parece?.-

-Bonito detalle.- -_aunque creo que no las necesitará…seguro es ya lo tiene resuelto.- _pensó el lobo. –por favor no te lleves de las rojas ni las moradas son las que me causan ésta alergia… y si fuera tú tendría cuidado con las moteadas parecen ser venenosas.- la previno.

-O.K.!- así la ojigris empezó a recolectar algunas, teniendo en cuenta las advertencias del lobo.

Inoue estaba muy feliz, le encantaban las flores además de que tenían un aroma delicioso…

-Listo ya podemos irnos.- dijo la chica con ramo de flores diversas. –ehhhh… Machami san estás bien..- dijo algo preocupada al ver que el lobo no reaccionaba… después de un rato este sólo asintió.

-Aaaaachhhúuuuu…...- estornudó de nuevo el lobo. –Maldición… creí que si aguantaba la respiración no entraría el polen y no estornudaría…- afirmo el lobo mientras movía de un lado a otro su enorme cabeza sacudiéndose, este gesto de su amigo logro que la chica riera por n-ésima vez en el día. –Sube entonces.. no queremos llegar tarde o ¿si?- dijo para ponerse a nivel y que la chica lograra subirse en el otra vez.

Y emprendieron de nuevo el camino hacia donde el corazón de la chica los guiara.

-Hoy has recolectado varios objetos curiosos Orihime… me pregunto para que los usarás después….- comentó el peliblanco (terco si bien que sabe para que son ¬¬)

-Tampoco lo se…. pero siento la necesidad de guardarlos, por lo menos hasta que la prueba termine..- dijo ella mirando con detenimiento todo lo que había recolectado… -si no fuera por esta bolsa que nos encontramos en el camino, si que hubiera sido difícil llevarme todo esto…- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Opino lo mismo… hey…¿hueles eso?...- empezó a olfatear el lobo peliblanco.

La chica lo imitó pero no logro distinguir ningún olor en particular.

-Nop… lo siento Machami san.-

-Es agua… - eso si que no estaba entre los planes.

-¿agua?...¿algún río o lago?...-

-es agua dulce… pero no logro….- no terminó de decir pues empezó a correr. –Si no nos apuramos nunca llegaremos ya está atardeciendo…-

-Machami san…- dijo con un gemido la pelinaranja.

-Tranquila Inoue… lo lograremos…- era la primera vez que le llamaba por su apellido, definitivamente se empezaba a poner nervioso por la hora.

-Tu reiatsu es mucho…-

-Respira lentamente… recuerda que mi reiatsu es tuyo… somos uno Orihime….- decía para tranquilizarla. La pelinaranja lo obedeció y su ritmo cardiaco empezó también a normalizarse junto con su respiración. –lo siento…- empezó a bajar entonces la velocidad.

-Descuida que ya me he mejorado.- le dijo con una sonrisa y una pequeña palmada en el cuarto trasero. –es aquí… dijo en voz baja la chica.-

-¿qué dices…- se detuvo por completo el peliblanco al llegar a la fuente del aroma acuático.

-Ya había estado aquí.. antes, en la mañana.-

-No sólo en la mañana Orihime…- bajo la cabeza Machami. - recuerdas la historia que te conté acerca de tu pasado es aquí donde solías vivir.- le confesó mientras le facilitaba a la chica el bajarse de su lomo.

-¿y esa canción?.- preguntó esta vez Orihime.

-era una canción de cuna… solía cantártela cuando eras chica, y luego tu se la cantaste a la persona de la cual te enamoraste y quien te llevó a la perdición.- cada vez bajaba más el volumen de sus voz…. Llegando casi a una melancolía total.

-No Machami san… no fue su culpa..-

-Lo se…- dijo casi con suspiro el peliblanco.

-Tenemos que seguir adelante Machami san… no podemos, no no debemos detenernos, por nuestro bien y por el de Kurosaki kun y por el de los demás.-

-Ten está es de las últimas piezas del rompecabezas…- le dijo al tiempo que de debajo de una roca la cual había enterrado muy bien, saco un paquete. –Es para mañana, pero no lo abras, de lo contrario se echará a perder.-

-¿U-un vestido?- preguntó la ojigris a lo cual el lobo asintió lentamente con la cabeza. -¿dónde esta la última pieza?.-

-Eso mi querida Orihime, es algo que sólo tu puedes saber…- le dijo al tiempo que rozaba su hocico con la cara de Inoue. –Yo aquí me despido.. ya no tardes más preciosa…- empezaba a decir jadeante mientras al parecer con un gran peso de su cuerpo se recostaba en el pasto y con dificultad se movía al agua.

-No Machami san… espera..-

-Orihime…. ve.. tu sabes a dónde dirigirte… recuerda que siempre estaré contigo… pase…pase…lo que pase…- entonces la pelinaranja empezó a correr

-Todo estará bien y será como antes lo prometo…- decía corriendo con todo lo que su cuerpo le daba.

-Buena suerte… Princesa..- y al decir esto Machami cerró los ojos.

* * *

¿que tal les gusto?

y si dejan un review?

aunque sea un saludooooo andeeeen...

Muchísimas gracias por leer

besitos cuac cuac

***La rola es de un grupo que se llama Toni Childs y la canción se llama Dreamers, si no la ubican se las recomiendo mucho ^w^.**

Sean-Raizou je je je perdón por la tardanza… espero que todas tus dudas se hayan "disipado" (que tal eh? Que elegante me vi) con este capitulo, prometo tratar de hacerlos más largos y que bueno que te esté gustando. : )

Greisfer de Hijikata ohhh eso ya lo veremos… esas limpias no sirven de nada yo soy inmune a ellas buaaaaaja ja ja ja cof cof disculpa me atraganté con mi propia risa malévola…. En fin al grano muchísimas gracias por el review : ) pues si me tardé un poco pero más vale tarde que nunca que no? … ya se maldito manga ¬¬ juro que si me enceuntro a Tite Kubo lo mataré con mis propias manos… ¿quién se cree?...

aiko1991 je je je gracias por el review… no sabes que emoción me da el hecho de que les está gustando la historia (estaba empezando a pensar que era un refrito U.U… ) pero ustedes son los que me dan ánimos, muchas gracias por todo. : )

Vane94..etc yeiii el primer comment recibido fue tuyo no sabes que emoción.. : ) muchísimas gracias, pues sí ya era hora ja ja ja para mi y para ustedes estoy muy apenada de haberlos dejado así de gacho : ( … y la historia de Ishiin y Masaki je je je que puedo decir fue un lapsus brutus y así quedó ja ja ja pero aún así que bueno que te agrado.

Kuchiki Kibe awwww tus palabras de aliento casi me hacen llorar… ja ja ja no de verdad que buena gente muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y espero también tu que continues con tan grandiosa historia : ) 

Usio-Amamiya yajuuuu entonces va por buen camino? Emociónn! Je je je je no te preocupes Ichigo de seguro pensará en algo para pedirle matrimonio a Inoue! : ) 

Nypsy he he he que bien que te esté gustando que bien que ya leíste Plan C je je je pero si creo que muchas cosas bueno no tantas sólo la parte de mi OC no se entenderían sin Plan C wawaaaaa… esa es la idea wiwiiiii espero no haber tardado mucho con la continuación : ) besitos cuac cuac

Ohhh casi lo olvido… les tengo un regalito a mis tan amads lectores por seguirme y ser tan fieles a mis historias!…

.com/photos/13205701N03/5136803025/in/set-72157625166440507/ ojalá sea de su agrado… : ) no es big deal pero creo que están nice!


	7. Capitulo Finalal final dijeron sí

**Bleach no es mio es de Tite Kubo**

**Chapter 7**

Machami al ver como se alejaba Orihime se limitó a cerrar los ojos y sonreír levemente…

Inoue corría con todo lo que su cuerpo le daba… necesitaba hacer esa prueba lo antes posible, ya había anochecido, por lo que la luz de la luna era la única luz que la alumbraba… la desesperación comenzaba a notarse en sus facciones…. ¿qué se supone que debería hacer…? En realidad no sabía que es lo que le esperaba.

Él estaba nervioso… las manos le sudaban, pero debía de ser fuerte.

La respiración de la chica era agitada, ya no podía más, sentimental y físicamente estaba muy cansada.

La noche había transcurrido rápidamente y la chica nunca supo cuál había sido su prueba… no pudo más y rompió en llanto, no quería perder a nadie ni nada.

-¿Orihime?... ¿estás bien?...- una voz dulce y familiar.

-Ku-kurosaki kun…- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada mientras lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos.

La chica en un acto desesperado corrió hacia él y lo abrazó como si en ese momento se fuera a acabar el mundo.

-L-lo siento mucho- decía entre sollozos. –No pude hacerlo.-

Al principio el pelinaranja se quedó enmudecido, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-O-Orihime yo…-

-Kurosaki kun te quiero… no.- se corrigió ella. –te amo demasiado como para poder soportar lo que pase.- decía mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte. –y luego Machami san… algo le paso…- decía llorando cada vez con más dolor.

Durante un segundo los dos se quedaron en silencio. Pero fue interrumpido por una tierna y pequeña risa de parte del shinigami sustituto.

-Todo está bien…. lo siento… se me pasó la mano… todo ha sido una mala jugada.- decía el en voz baja mientras la abrazaba y frotaba su cabeza contra la de ella.

La chica lo miró incrédula de lo que estaba escuchado.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó esperando haber escuchado mal.

El Ichigo la soltó un minuto y de entre sus cosas sacó una pequeña caja negra.

-Ten esta es la última pista.- le dijo extendiendo su mano.

Entonces la chica no podía reaccionar… ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿su novio le estaba jugando una mal partida?. Orihime tomó la cajita, dudo por un segundo, sus manos estaban temblando… miró a su novio quien asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que la miraba de manera dulce. Inoue no sabía que hacer, se limpió con la mano que tenía libre las lagrimas en las mejillas y miró de nuevo a Ichigo. Él levantó una ceja… tampoco sabía cual sería la reacción de la ojigris, fue entonces que ella decidió abrirla. Cuando lo hizo no lo podía creer…. Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y de repente una bola de escenas y recuerdos pasaron por su mente.

El espejo, las campanas, el vestido….

-Orihime…- la interrumpió de repente de sus pensamientos. –se que es un poco… bueno MUY precipitado, pero ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?.- le dijo al tiempo que se hincaba y le tomaba de la mano poniéndole la hermosa sortija que había comprado con un ahorro que había hecho con bastante esfuerzo y… porque negarlo… con un préstamo que le había hecho Ishiin… se sentía ridículo, se empezaba a sonrojar, pero por ella era capaz de hacerlo todo.

Inoue por su parte no sabía que hacer, se había quedado trabada… había soñado con este momento, pero nunca pensó que llegaría tan rápido, y de ésta manera. En realidad no sabía que decirle.

-K-kurosaki kun… - dijo en voz baja. –Ichigo…kun…-

Las palabras sobraban en ese momento, ella se puso al nivel donde estaba su novio y lo besó.

-¿Entonces eso es un sí?.-

Ella lo beso de nuevo y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Eso es un "ni siquiera muerta podría negarme".- le dijo por fin con una sonrisa.

-Pensé que eras más cobarde Kurosaki.-

-Esa maldita bola de pelos tamaño familiar juro que me las va a pagar…- dijo en voz baja el pelinaranja apretando uno de sus puños después de soltar a su novia.

-Machami san… tu sabías todo esto.- le reclamó Orihime inflando sus cachetes y haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento Orihime, toda la culpa la tiene él.- dijo el lobo mientras señalaba al shinigami.

-Fueron muy malos todos… me hicieron pasar en realidad un muy mal momento… estaba muy preocupada por ti Machami san.- dijo la chica al tiempo que volteaba la mirada a otro lado.

-Ya pedí disculpas… vamos no te pongas así Orihime..- le pidió su prometido mientras la tomaba del mentón para obligarla a que cruzaran miradas. Al ver que la chica no cooperaba él optó por otra alternativa y le beso el cuello, eso sí que haría que volteara, ella en reacción no sólo volteó sino que soltó una pequeña risa.

Machami carraspeó un poco …-Si no les importa… ustedes dos tienen una cita en el Seireitei y no pueden faltar.-

-Es cierto, la boda de Rukia chan y Abarai kun.- recordó Orihime.

-¿Sólo su boda?..- insinuó el lobo al ver que Ichigo no le había dicho todo el plan a su ahora prometida.

-Y la de Tatsuki e Ishida.- agregó como el que no quiere la cosa.

En ese momento Machami se le lanzó a Ichigo mostrando sus enormes y afilados colmillos, por suerte Ichigo pudo detener el ataque con Zangetsu aunque no estaba desenvainada.

-¿se puede saber que demonios te pasa? Maldito canino bipolar.- se quejo el pelinaranja.

Orihime sólo los miraba, estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a la relación que tenían Ichigo y Machami, por lo que decidió no intervenir.

-Oh enserio…- dijo ella mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla en forma pensativa. –Debemos apurarnos. No puedo presentarme así como estoy, debo tomar una ducha y luego….- seguía meditando Inoue.

-Eres un gallina Ichigo.- le decía Machami mientras lo atacaba constantemente.

-Y tu eres un metiche…-

-Deberías decírselo, ya de por si te tardaste demasiado en proponérselo.-

-¿Decirme qué?- preguntó la chica teniendo la sospecha de que hablaban de ella.

-De-decirte que…- empezó a balbucear el chico Kurosaki.

-Que todos se casan hoy!.- se hartó el peliblanco y lo dijo de una vez.

-Hey! Esa era mi línea… -se quejó el chico.

-¿Todos?... ¿todos quién?.- preguntó Inoue con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ni el pelinaranja ni el enorme lobo lo podían creer… por un momento se quedaron sin movimiento alguno… luego se miraron el uno al otro.

-Tu y yo.. Tatsuki e Ishida…Rukia y Renji…- dijo Ichigo aún sin poder creer que su prometida hiciera esa pregunta.

La chica seguía sonriendo, no dijo nada…

-¿Orihime?.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Machami san?.-

-¿si?.-

-Podrías ayudarnos a llegar lo más pronto posible… y asegúrate de golpearme con todas las ramas con las que te encuentres, creo que estoy soñando porque Ichigo kun no sólo me acaba de proponer matrimonio lo cual sonó muy real, sino que también me están diciendo que nos vamos a casar en tan sólo unas horas.- todo esto lo dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

-Se que no suena creíble… pero por favor Orihime ¿no crees que eso de las ramas es muy extremista?.- preguntó Machami…. La chica seguía sin responder a sus preguntas.

–Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos.- dijo la chica para después caer desmallada no sin antes que Ichigo corriera a su lado para tratar de detenerla.

-Será un largo día…- suspiro Ichigo deteniendo a la pelinaranja.

-Ichigo eres un idiota…. Creo que la mataste.-

-como la voy a haber matado…- gritaba el ofendido.

La chica poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos, había sido despertada por todo el ruido que había a su alrededor…

-quien sabe, tu idiotez no tiene límites…- le decía Uruyuu.

-Cállense los dos…- decía Rukia de mal modo mientras se acercaba a la pelinaranja. –Orihime.. que bueno que ya despertaste… ¿cómo te sientes?.-

-Bien … eso creo.- respondía mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza y se levantaba. -¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?-

-No mucho, apenas te acaban de traer Machami e Ichigo.- Le decía la pelinegra ayudándole a levantarse.

-Tuve un sueño muy raro….- empezó a decir la pelinaranja pero fue interrumpida.

-No fue un sueño Orihime…, ahora levántate que se nos hace tarde a todos.- la apresuró Tatsuki.

-Ahhhhh ya despertó… que bien que bien…- se escuchaba una voz femenina entrando al cuarto de la sexta división.

-¿Qué demonios?...- maldijo Renji

-Maldita sea, Matsumoto.- dijo Uruyuu con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-¿No se han arreglado?... ¿se puede sabes qué es lo que están esperando..?-dijo la güera mientras hacía una entrada muy ruidosa. -Ichigo, Renji, Ishida…. Ustedes pueden dejármelas a mi…-

-No gracias Matsumoto, si no estamos tan dementes como para dejar a las pobres en tus manos.- respondió el pelinaranja, palabras de las cuales después se arrepentiría de haberlas pronunciado.

-Es de mala suerte ver a las novias con el vestido antes de la boda.- dijo Rukia

-Oh vamos Rukia, ya te dije que esas son puras supersticiones.- le dijo el pelirrojo

-F-U-E-R-A.- Dijo Matsumoto pronunciando cada una de las letras con una voz amenazadora y con un aura perversa a su alrededor.

-S-siii..- dijeron los tres temblando y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron, empujándose los unos a los otros para salir de ese cuarto lleno de aura femenina maligna.

Hasta ese momento la pelinaranja había observado la escena en silencio junto con su amiga la capitana de judo, las dos estaban desconcertadas, pero sobre todo Orihime, pues aún no creía el hecho de que en unas horas ella contraería nupcias con la persona que durante mucho tiempo en secreto había amado.

-Muy bien… a trabajar.- dijo Rangiku mientras estirando los brazos se tronaba los dedos para prepararse y empezar.

-Rukia…. –dijo Tatsuki, a lo cuál la shinigami la miro confusa. –¡Tengo miedo!-

Matsumoto se dispuso a empezar y lo que hizo… nadie lo supo, las chicas quedaron tan traumadas que nunca lo contaron a nadie.

El día empezaba a terminarse, la tarde caía lentamente y coloreaba el cielo con naranjas, azules y morados.

-Ichigo… ¿qué le estará diciendo?.- le preguntó Renji al shinigami que estaba platicando con su padre en la puerta que daba hacia el jardín.

-Déjalo Abarai, ¿no ves que están muy metidos en sus cosas?-

-Creo que eso es evidente genio.- le dijo éste el traje que tenía puesto, eran las mismas ropas que tenían los shinigamis pero cambiaba en que tenía una capa color blanco parecida a la de los capitanes, y tenía un bordado de dragón en la parte de atrás.

-¿Cómo me dijiste cerebro de mandril?...- dijo furioso Ishida.

-Además de ciego estás sordo… pobre de Tatsuki.- le molestaba el pelirrojo.

En ese momento Ichigo terminó de hablar con Ishiin, pero no sin antes ver a sus amigos pelear.

Se levantó, el vestía de traje obscuro con camisa blanca cuyos dos primeros botones estaban desabrochados, y corbata de moño negra aún no estaba amarrada.

Ishida por su parte estaba vestido con un smoking de color blanco y corbata, al igual que Kurosaki, de moño, pero con la diferencia de que era blanca.

-Ya es hora Ichigo, ¿estás listo?- le preguntó Ishida al ver que su amigo se acercaba.

-No hay paso atrás.- dijo Renji levantándose de su lugar.

Ichigo sonrió levemente de lado. –Pues, listos o no…aquí vamos.- y los tres se pusieron en marcha para llegar a donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

Todo sería en el campo del escuadrón uno, ya estaban todos preparados y el escenario estaba increíble, nadie que no hubiera entrado al jardín del escuadrón uno se hubiese imaginado que estaba precioso. El capitán comandante se había encargado de que la decoración no dañara la vegetación.

Había un arco decorado con flores blancas, había antorchas alumbrando el camino, las sillas que ocuparían los invitados estaban a los lados. Los capitanes llevaban un traje de gala. (En realidad era igual al que siempre portaban sólo que este estaba limpio y planchado)

Ishida, Renji e Ichigo estaban llegando y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar.

Se acercaron a donde estaba la persona quien dirigiría la ceremonia quien además los esperaba de espaldas por lo que no se identificaba quien era.

-Según tengo entendido sólo faltan las novias verdad.- aquella voz hacia que a los tres se les pusiera la piel de gallina.

-¿Urahara?.- dijo Renji

-Hola chicos… valla hasta parecen personas decentes…- se burló el hombre del sombrero quien llevaba una enorme túnica color negra.

-Se supone que sería un buen día…¿por qué tu?- se quejo Ichigo suplicando en su interior que todo fuera una broma.

-Pues… no lo se… supongo que nadie más quería hacerlo…- dijo el güero con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro. Esa sonrisa burlona desapareció para ser sustituida por una sonrisa serena. –Si vieran lo que yo veo….- no terminó su frase porque rápidamente Renji lo interrumpió.

-OH ….por…- estaba tan embobado de lo que veía que no terminó, a sus amigos les llamó la atención este hecho y voltearon a ver que es lo que lo había hipnotizado.

Los tres tenían la mirada completamente perdida, no lo podían creer… lo que estaban viendo era una oda a la belleza.

La primera en entrar fue Rukia, venía acompañada de su hermano Byakuya. Su vestido blanco y pulcro, era largo y abombachado de la parte inferior, de la parte superior tenía unos tirantes a la mitad de los hombros. Estaba peinada con el pelo suelto pero con una corona de flores sosteniéndole el peinado. El vestido estaba adornado con perlas blancas. La cola del vestido era considerablemente grande y estaba siendo cargada por Jinta uno de los empleados de Urahara. Ururu iba por delante lanzando pétalos de rosas de diferentes colores.

La siguiente en entrar fue Tatsuki, venía acompañada del papá de Ishida, quién lo veía incrédulo pues no podía creer que su orgullo de Quincy hubiera sido vencido para ver la boda de su unigénito. Su vestido era largo, a diferencia del de Rukia era liso de la parte de inferior, en la parte superior estaba cubierta hasta el cuello, pero se veía preciosa, tenía un peinado de chongo elegante y una flor blanca en el lado izquierdo. Su cola era de tamaño decente, pero la iba sujetando Karin, una de las gemelas de la familia Kurosaki.

La última en entrar, pero no por eso la menos importante, fue Orihime. Estaba resplandeciente. Su vestido al igual que la de las demás era largo, en la parte inferior estaba en parte de "A", era de tela lisa, en la parte superior era strapless, por lo que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, su peinado era una cola de caballo de lado, tenía también una bella coronilla de flores adornando la cabeza, la cola del vestido era un poco más larga que la de Tatsuki pero no tanto como la de Rukia, quien la venía cargando era Yuzu. Sin embargo tal vez lo que sorprendió a varios era su acompañante. No era Ishiin, sino un hombre joven, de pelo castaño. No era conocido por los rumbos.

-¿Ichigo?.. ¿quién es él?..- le preguntó Renji en voz baja.

-Su hermano.- le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Pero no había sido convertido en hollow?.- preguntó Ishida.

-Sí pero en cuanto libré su alma vino aquí, lo encontró mi viejo.- les contó mientras esperaba a que llegara su hermosa futura esposa.

Al llegar asta donde estaba el altar, el joven Inoue entregó a su hermana.

-Por favor… cuídala.- le pidió con una sonrisa.

-Con mi propia vida.- contestó muy seguro Ichigo.

Las bodas se llevaron a cabo de forma muy normal. Los tres aceptaron a sus futuras esposas y ellas a sus futuras esposos.

En la fiesta todos comieron, bebieron bailaron y cantaron.

Había una mesa central en donde estaban las tres parejas con sus familiares más cercanos.

-Quisiera hacer un brindis…- se levantó Ishiin con su copa. Todos miraron atentamente y guardaron silencio. –Quiero brindar por estas jóvenes parejas, que han tomado la decisión más importantes de sus vidas, que a pesar de su juventud su madurez es notable. Renji y Rukia, los dos vivirán aquí pero saben que cuando lo deseen serán bienvenidos en casa… Rukia tu siempre serás mi hija adoptiva. Tatsuki e Ishida… chicos aún les falta mucho por estudiar, pero estoy seguro de que serán muy exitosos los dos, Ishida si fuera tu cuidaría mis palabras porque los golpes de Tatsuki chan pueden ser realmente dolorosos. Ichigo…Orihime chan.. que les puedo decir….los felicito, Ichigo estoy muy orgulloso de ti, ya eres todo un hombre, aunque ya sabes que si algun día necesitas una plática hombre a hombre, puedes acudir a mi cuando quieras.- después de esto Ichigo sonrió levemente, también él estaba orgulloso de su padre.- Orihime chan… gracias por aceptar al pasguato de mi hijo. Eso es todo. Gracias..- dijo al final para brindar y sentarse de nuevo a disfrutar de la cena

-maldito viejo me las vas a pagar.- se levantó Ichigo de su lugar dispuesto a pegarle a su padre pero fue detenido a tiempo por Orihime y Tatsuki.

-Machami san…- susurró Orihime al ver que el lobo estaba en la parte más obscura del jardín. Apenas se pudo mover con su vestido pero cuando logró acercarse a él le tomó del pelaje. –Gracias por todo.-

-no Orihime gracias a ti.- le dijo recargando su cabeza en el suelo. –Esta nueva historia que estás apunto de escribir… sólo… diviértete ¿si?. Yo estaré siempre ahí para apoyarte.-

-gracias.- fue lo único que le dijo pues las palabras en ese momento sobraban.

Ichigo miraba detrás de un árbol, no quería interrumpir, después de todo Machami era muy importante para Orihime.

-Ichigo kun….- llamó la pelinaranja.

-Creo que ya puedes olvidar el kun.- dijo el llamado para voltear a ver a la dueña de esa voz.

-Lo siento será difícil… acostumbrarme.- dijo con la mirada gacha y sonrojada.

-Te ves hermosa…- le dijo tomándole el mentón, para luego susurrarle al oído algo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

-P-pe-pero…-titubeó ella, pero fue silenciada por uno de los besos de su ahora esposo.

-Tenemos una cita…- le dijo el pelinaranja mientras la levantaba con cuidado, ella escondió su cabeza en el pecho de su novio mientras sonreía.

-Ichigo…. ¿ya te vas?...- le gritó Renji.

-Déjalos idiota…- le pegó Rukia en la cabeza. –después de todo… ya están casados…- dijo sonriendo.

-mmmm creo que tengo una idea.- dijo su marido para luego levantarla y llevarla también.

Esa noche fue maravillosa para los recién casados… cada uno a su manera, pero todos con el mismo fin, hacerse uno mismo con su pareja.

FIN

Si si si lo siento pero no voy a ser más descriptiva….aún buaaa ja ja ja ja

Espero que les haya gustado lo hice con mucho mucho cariño : )

Perdón por el retraso pero ya saben escuela tareas examen bla bla bla

Besos cuac cuac

*Tengo miedo… si no han visto el video o no saben de que trata… búsquenlo está en YouTube es muy bueno… ja ja lo siento no lo pude evitar..

**Nypsy:** je je je je que bueno que te siga gustando la historia… espera Machami? Muerto?...yo no dije eso Wa ja ja ja bua ja ja ja ( risa malvada) … todo era parte del plan ñaka ñaka n_n

**dany14-black8:** una disculpa prometo no tardarme tanto : ) sobre todo porque se los debo! : ) (y que me tardo no uno, no dos, sino tres meses en actualizar que asco de persona U.U)… el muy prometido capitulo : )…

**Usio-Amamiya:** si la narrativa puede ser uno de mis puntos más débiles… pero ya estoy trabajando en ello…. Sobre todo lo note en el capitulo pasado…. Muchos saltos de lugar espacio… una disculpa por eso =º-º=

**Kriscia:** espero que tus expectativas en la historia se estén cumpliendo… todo a su tiempo descuida, como puedes notar Machami no se irá a ningún lado todo fue parte del plan de Ichi nii …. Que malo es al hacernos sufrir a todos : )

Gracias a todos los que voluntaria e involuntariamente pero sobre todo involuntariamente me sirvieron de inspiración y apoyo para llevar a cabo este FIC.

LOS AMOOOOOOOOOO


End file.
